The Glory Of Love
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: Clara,only four years old at the time is found by Alec when she is lost in Volterra.What will happen when he discovers something about her and takes her to the elders?Will she be allowed to stay?Will she and Alec fall for eachother?Lets find out.Alec/OC
1. Clara Andrews

**HEY! I have a new story, because I am so epically cool!**

Disclaimer: Yeah.. so, you know this already... blah blah blah, don't own twilight, blah blah blah...

Clara POV:

I stumbled around the pretty brick town, looking for my mommy, who I had been separated from. Tears fell down my face as I tried to find my mommy before it got dark. It was already pretty close to dark now, I hate the dark, it's really scary. My big brother told me that vampire's and wolves came out in the dark, but mommy scoffed and said that wasn't true. It isn't true though, is it? They're only in really scary stories, that people made up in their heads. I kept stumbling around, calling for my mommy, but no one paid no mind to me, and soon it was dark. I bumped in to a wall, because I can't see that well. I was born blind in one eye, at least, that's what my mommy said.

I fall back on to the ground with a whimper and hold my small hand up to my face, I accidentally shocked myself, like I always do now. I always pull my hand away quickly, though, cause when mommy figured out what was happening, she said that I could electrocute myself. Whatever that is. She also said I couldn't tell anybody, and that I had to be very careful. However, it only happened when I was extremely upset. I was extremely upset right now.

Next thing I know a dark shadowed figure rounds the corner, and I cower in fear as bright red eyes land on me. It speeds over, so fast I couldn't see, and then puts a finger on my bleeding forehead, pulling it back off, and licking the blood. He picks me up but I try and push him away, sobbing louder, and he drops me.

"Ow shit!" then the red eyes person looks at me carefully, "I think you might be valuable."

"I want my mommy." is all I whisper.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll see your mommy." he coos.

"Really?" I ask, with wide eyes.

"Yes, will you calm down and let me take you to my house?"

"Did you kidnap my mommy?" I ask.

"No, of course not, sweetheart. I'm only 12."

He did look 12. "O-okay." I say.

He picks me up and it's then I think about how tired and hungry I really am. I just rest my head gingerly on his shoulder and fall asleep.

Alec POV:

The girl had fallen asleep before I even had the chance to ask her what her name was. I had to hold my breath the general amount of the time because her head was still bleeding, not badly, but enough to bother any vampire. I wipe the remaining blood off on my sleeve, and walk in to the main hall. Or rather, the diner hall, or where we converse.

"Ah, Alec, who is your little guest?" he asks, indicating the child I had sleeping in my arms.

"I did not get the chance to ask the child her name, master." I say smoothly, "However, I have proof, that once she's older, this child would be of use to us."

"Now, what would that be, Alec?" Aro asks, coming forward, "Your hand please."

"Yes, master." I say, supporting the child with only one arm now.

"Hm, yes how very interesting." Aro sighs, "But you know, we can not change a child that young."

"Yes, I know that would break our own laws, master."

"What is the child's power?" Jane asks.

"It appears, that when upset she has the ability to give off electric shocks."

"That would be useful to our guard." Caius says, bored.

Of course Caius and Marcus always look like they'd rather be elsewhere. Maybe they should just try and do themselves in, it would be so much easier than acting like two sour faces.

"I think, we should wake the child up." Aro says, "Alec, would you?"

"Yes, master." I shift the child in my arms, "Hey, wake up... we're at my... uh... house." I murmur in her ear.

Her eyes open and she blinks, "Is my mommy here...?"

"Yeah... about that..." I mutter.

"Nice one, Alec." my sister says, smirking. "You lied to a child."

I hiss at her, "Shut up, Jane."

"What's happening?" the child asks, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"How about you tell us some things first?" Aro says to the child.

She looks at him, wide eyed, ever more so than with me, "Okay." she whispers.

"Would you mind telling us what your name is, dear?"

"I'm Clara...Clara Andrew, sir."

"How old are you, Clara?" I ask. Clara, I like that name, it's very pretty for a young girl such as herself, and she will also grow in to it even more.

"I'm four and a half."

"Where do you live, Clara?"

"I'm from London."

"London, England?"

"No, there's a London in Canada." I say.

"Oh great, we have a beaver lover here." Jane says, rolling her eyes, "Next thing you know she'll be talking about hockey and saying eh."

"My mommy said that was a ster-ster-stere-otip?"

"Stereotype." I sigh.

"May I see your hand, dear?" Aro asks her, ignoring my sister.

"Why?" Clara asks, staring at him.

"Cause I can so special things, just like we think you can."

She covers her mouth, "No one's suppose to know that. Oh no, mommy's going to be so-"

"Your mommy's probably dead." Jane snaps.

Dead silence in the entire hall.

Clara just looks up at me, "Is the scary girl right?"

"Yes, the scary girl is right, Clara." I say.

Tears flood down her cheeks, "Why?"

"Because." Jane says simply.

"Are you guys vampire's?" Clara asks.

"How would you even know about vampires, young one?" I ask.

"My big brother told me that freaks like me get eaten for supper by vampires."

"Not exactly." Aro says, "Are you good at controlling your temper?"

"Mhmm.."

"Alec, would you be fine watching over her for at least tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I sigh.

"Good, we shall discuss her situation this evening."

"Thank you, master." I nod as I walk out of the main hall with the girl.

Jane follows me, a scowl in her face, and I sigh, turning to confront her. She crosses her arms and glares at me, as Clara hides her face in my chest.

"What is it, sister?" I ask.

"Alec, I really don't want to say this, but you are the biggest vampiric moron I have ever met."

"Well, thanks for that." I say coldly, "Is that all you wanted to say, sister?"

"No, that is not all I wanted to say. Why are you trying to keep the brat alive, she's too young. Do you realize how long we'd have to keep her around the castle for?"

"Yes, yes, I do realize that, but she would also be very useful to the guard, don't you think?"

"Yes, that is true, but I don't like her age."

"Well, tough for you, Jane. It's up to our masters what is done with her, and we know what Aro is like when it comes to someone who might be useful to him one day."

"She's four, Alec."

"Yes, and I'm sure she might make this hell hole a little more lively." I grumble.

"You swore." I heard a small whisper, muffled from my chest.

"Yeah, Alec, you swore." Jane mocks.

"Jane, I don't need this right now. Come on, you know you love me." I pout at her.

"Oh for the love of- fine." she sighs.

I grin at my sister and we walk up to our very own wing of the castle. This was a very spacious place, just extremely boring at times. If we're allowed to keep her we'll have to find things for the little one to do.

Jane POV:

I sigh and shake my head as we bring the girl in to Alec's room, she had already fallen asleep again. We had bed's in our rooms for 'resting' purposes, but I guess Alec's bed came in useful now. He gives the girl an adoring look and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Yes, young children are pretty endearing, but they're suppose to be food, not something to stare and sigh at.

He lays her down on the bed and she just rolls over, and grabs on to a pillow, hugging it to her small body. Everything about her was so relaxed despite the predicament she was in, not that she really knows what's even going on.

"You know that if we have to keep her, you're going to end up being the care giver, right?" I snort.

"Yeah, that has indeed crossed my mind." Alec says, sighing, "Me, taking care of a child, we can all see how that's going to turn out."

"You'll eat her for your desert or she'll turn out to be a total screw up."

"I'll hope for the complete and total screw up, then."

Clara rolls over again, and almost off the bed but Alec just lightly pushes her back in to the middle and she continues on sleeping as if nothing had happened at all.

"What makes you want to keep her alive, Alec?"

"She's useful."

"What else?" I prompt.

"Four year olds are cute."

"You're pathetic."

"Thanks a lot, Jane." he says.

Alec sits on the bed and his pale hand strokes the girls hair and instead of continuing to wildly roll around in her sleep, she settles down in to one spot. Oh, I can so see what is happening here.

A/N: Hehe, Alec likes an ickle four year old! I wonder what will happen from here now? What will Aro, Marcus and Caius say?


	2. Confused

**A/N: ONWARDS, ONWARDS, ONWARDS! Uh, okay, well... I like this chapter, I've sped up in time, but I will do flashbacks throughout the story, so you can know some of the things that happened when Clara was younger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight? Happy? Yeah, I thought so.**

Clara POV:

I lay on the bed in my room, staring up at the ceiling and smiling to myself. It's been six years since the Volturi have decided to keep me alive as long as I was willing to be changed in to a vampire when they felt the time was right. I remember everything almost as if it were yesterday, even though I was merely four years old at the time...

_Clapping his hands together, Aro, the man with the long silky black hair, smiled at me with what he thought was a welcoming smile. I just found it kind of scary. "Would you like to stay with us, little Clara?" _

_I look up at Alec, for the very short time I had known him, I had grown to like him. He nods his head at me, "Say, yes, Clara." he says in my ear, "You want to stay with me, right?"_

"_Yes, Alec." I say, clutching on to his hand even more tightly._

"_So, is that a yes, Clara?" Aro prompts me._

"_Yes, sir." I say, backing in to Alec's legs. I was incredibly tiny for my age._

"_Excellent!" he says, "A new addition to the family, how lovely."_

_Was he always this happy, I definitely had to ask someone that. Cause he doesn't really seem like he should be one of those happy kinds of people, he's a vampire. So is Alec though, and I really like Alec, he's gonna be my new best friend._

"_When should we explain some other details to her, Aro?" Caius, the man with snow white hair asks, bored._

"_Perhaps, when she is a bit older to understand the hold that we have over her now." Aro sighs, more just delighted that I had decided to stay with them._

_Is that because I'm special? Alec said that Aro liked to have special people around, because special people belong here. _

"_I think, it would be wise, if we set down some rules for her now." Marcus, the really creepy dude with black hair kind of like Aro's says. "Something a child of her age would understand."_

"_Yes, you are right." Aro agrees._

"_I have a few," Caius says. "She is to stay in her room when told, too. That is the most crucial thing, for at the moment, she would not understand our activities. She is to listen to everything that Alec, or any other person she is with at the time says."_

"_Yes, I would agree with that." Aro nods, "Clara, what do you think?"_

"_Yes, sir." I say, not that I really understand a lot of things, I do know the whole 'be good and listen' stuff, though._

"_She is to be in bed by seven." Marcus says darkly, "Last thing we want is a cranky, child."_

"_Very smart, brother." Aro says, "I think that's all we'll put on her for now."_

_With that Alec had smiled in victory, picked me up, lightly punched his fist in the air, and took me to my room before he had his supper. He said I wouldn't like what he ate, so he'd bring me something really yummy later._

I laugh slightly now, Alec was definitely my best friend, and my protector. Maybe even my brother that I never had. Well, I had a brother, but he was an absolutely terrible one. He would have fed me to the sharks or something when we had vacationed in Florida when I was three. Alec would never even have thought of such a thing. He was the one who wanted to keep me around and dared to take me to the Volturi Elders.

"Are you going insane in here, Clara, dear?" Alec walks in to the room.

"No, I'm just going down memory lane, Alec." I grin cheekily at him.

"What are you remembering, you silly girl?" he asks me.

"When they said that I was allowed to stay here, and I had no idea what to really say until you nodded your head and told me to say yes. I was convinced you were going to be my best friend, and look at what happened." I giggle.

"I'm your best friend." he chuckles, putting his hand on either side of my face, and kissing the tip of my nose very sweetly, making me blush.

"I did say best friend, right?" I ask.

"Yes, you did, why do you ask?"

"People don't kiss their best friends on the nose, Alec."

"Well, I'm different, I like to be the odd one out."

I look at him intently, looking at each and every part of his features with a calculating eye. He was very beautiful. Physically two years older than I am, lovely black hair, extremely pale skin that made him look like he had never seen the light of day. The familiar blood red eyes that I found more normal than creepy.

I never noticed until now, but he was extremely beautiful, but that was what all vampires were like. They all had good looks, living around here for six years I had the time to notice that.

Alec shifts uncomfortable as I still stare at him and finally he waves his hand in front of my face, and it surprised me and I fell over. I do a lot of stupid things, I never ceased to amaze any member of the Volturi. You may as well say I was a clown they had hired, because I was able to amuse. Well, not all the time, but still, I am ten!

"Oh, um, oops." I say, getting up.

"Are you alright?" he asks me.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine."

"So, did you like what you saw, Clara?" he chuckles.

"Excuse me, but I am only ten years old!" I say, putting a hand on my hip.

"Almost eleven." he says.

"I am eleven in five months." I say, because I keep track of my birthday.

"Which technically makes you ten and a half and a month."

"Oooh, aren't we just all politically correct today."

"Yes, I am. Now, you seem bored, are you?"

"Just a little."

"Go get your laptop and play some music, then." Alec says, "Have your own dance party."

"It's not fun if it's just me." I pout, "How about you have a dance party with me, Alec. You're off duty now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am off duty now, but I thought I'd just watch you dance. That would be pretty funny."

"Yeah, no way in fucking hell is that happening."

"Language, Clara Bear-a." he says, "You must have been hanging out with Felix and Demetri again."

"Yeah, is it that obvious?"

"Just a little." he says, smirking at me.

I glare at him and then go to my laptop, turning it on and opening my iTunes and browsing through my albums, until I stop on one of my Miley Cyrus ones. I grin at Alec, and he gives me a skeptical look.

"Alec?" I say, smiling brightly.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I want to... I want to..."

"What do you want to do, Clara?"

"I WANT TO PARTY IN THE USA!"

"We're in Italy, though. I also thought you were over the," he clears his throat, "Miley Cyrus stage."

"I still like Party In The USA!" I say brightly.

"Fine, play it." he says, and I play the song, wildly dancing around to it.

I start to bob my head and shake my hips and Alec looks at me, wide eyed and this time I grin at him. As he shakes his head in an annoyed kind of way.

"Like what you see, Alec?" I tease him this time, okay, I may be ten, but hanging out with people like Jane and Heidi can teach you some interesting things.

He clears his throat, "Like you said, you're only ten."

"Ten and a half and a month." I correct him.

"Yeah, well. Whatever." he says stiffly.

I stare at him with an odd look, okay, so did I do something? Well, apparently so, because Alec looks crabby with me for the first time ever. Well, he was crabby once when I had a nasty blow up when I was six and started electrocuting the living day lights out of he and Jane.

That was a very long time a go though, and it was only because I was mad I couldn't stay up another hour and watch a Charlie Brown Christmas Special. I happened to like Charlie Brown when I was younger. I felt bad for him, nobody liked him.

Alec just stalked out, and I walk over to the mirror, staring in to it, and my reflection stares back at me. Well of course it does, Clara, duh. My curly jet black hair reached down to the middle of my back, it wasn't like out of control frizz ball curly, but soft silky ringlets curly. I had my bangs pulled away from my face with a black head band. My eyes were a milky blue color, very light, and kind of clouded, hence my comparison to milk.

My body was slowly starting to develop in to a young woman's, I was indeed already getting curves, filling out nicely in my bust and butt area. Yet I was still petite and fragile looking, my skin quite pale for a human.

I sigh to myself and go on to my facebook that I had made, but had almost no friends on. I had managed to convince the Volturi to each get one, and sometimes it was kind of fun. They also allowed me to be 'friends' with the Cullen family on there. I had met them once when I was around seven our eight.

I updated my status on it.

Clara Lexi Annabelle Rose Andrews is kinda confused...

If you're wondering about the name, my mom had three sisters, and she couldn't decide what the middle name should be, and named me after the three sisters. Luckily my first name wasn't after a sister, but the weird thing is, my initials spell out my name...

Ugh.

**A/N: Ouu, I think they've kind of got the hots for each other, if you get my drift, yes, I am sure you do get my drift. Seeing as this is an Alec/Oc PAIRING --- Points at the word _Pairing. _Please review, it makes my depressed and snowy day alot better.**

**AND IF YOU REVIEW, I WILL GIVE YOU ALEC, YES, YOU GOT IT! ALL OF YOU GET YOUR VERY OWN ALEC'S! DO A FANGIRL SCREAM, PEOPLE! Oh and I will personally smack my dad for you because he's annoying :) Oh and I HATE MC, btw. I just can't stop listening to Party In The USA, because my friends are dumb and childish.**


	3. Ignorance

**A/N: HEY ALL! It's another chapter! REVIEW REVIEW _REVIEW! _Please? D: (OH AND MY POWER WENT OUT LAST NIGHT! I JUST GOT IT BACK! I'M LIKE SO COLD I'M TREMBLING, SO, YOU SHOULD GIVE ME PITY REVIEWS!)**

**Disclaimer: It's really obvious I don't own Twilight now, cause SM lives in Arizona, and Arizona doesn't get massive snow storms that knock the power out.**

I am really getting annoyed now, Alec's suppose to be my best friend and all he's doing is ignoring me. I did not do anything wrong at all, I was dancing to a MC song, how could I possibly be doing anything wrong doing that?

I dance to music all the time, and most people find it kind of amusing! I am a child who breaks out in to random song and dance. I was blessed with a good voice and good balance most of the time.

I left my room and stalked to Alec's room, which was well, only two rooms down. I share a wing of the castle with Alec and Jane now, because they just love me so. Or loved me so, in the case of Alec.

I pound my fist on his door and he opens it up, looking at me, his features still stiff. Finally he sighs and steps out of his room.

"What is it, Clara? Is there something wrong."

"Yes, there is something wrong, Alec." I say, snapping at him. I've hit puberty, okay?! I'm allowed to be snappy.

"Then what is it, Clara? Spit it out, I'm busy, you know."

"Yes, busy sitting in your room watching the television." I glare at him, "I've asked Aro and you have nothing to do for the next week, and you haven't been doing anything in the last week either."

"Well, I do have a life outside of taking care of you also, if you haven't noticed."

"IF YOU WANTED TO HAVE A LIFE WITHOUT TAKING CARE OF ME, WHY DID YOU EVEN SAVE ME?! WHY DID YOU ACT LIKE MY BEST FRIEND?! ARE YOU LEADING ME ON IN SOME KIND OF NON SEXUAL WAY?!" I explode at him.

"I only saved you because I knew that Aro would be interested in you." he says, with a blank face.

Ouch Alec, that's really low, and I really kind of hurt now. It's like a pain in my chest, where my heart is, but I don't even love him. I only love him as a friend.

"You jackass," I whisper to him, "Maybe you should have just let me die at the hands of your elders when I was four."

"Aro wouldn't have done it anyways, Clara."

"How come you told me you loved me, then?" I finally ask.

"Haven't you heard of lying?" he asks through his teeth, "You humans are so gullible."

"I hate you!" I exclaim now, with tears flowing down my cheeks, I turn on my heel and head off back to my bedroom.

"Maybe it's better you do hate me." he mutters, before I totally get out of ear shot.

I slam my door behind me as I walk in to my room and totally break down, sliding down the wall, no longer able to support my own weight. I felt the electricity flowing through me, however, I ignored it. I hate my stupid abilities, it's what got me here, stuck with a bunch of stupid unloving vampires.

Down the hall I heard Alec and Jane having a yelling match but I didn't pay attention to what was said, I was too hurt to be interested in the words. It was obviously about me, and that was not what I wanted to hear...

_I was clinging on to Alec's hand as we went out for a walk in Volterra, he was taking me out for lunch at one of the cafes. It was a cloudy day, so there was nothing to worry about. I was six years old at the time and Alec was pretty much my Idol._

"_Alec?" I ask, tugging on his sleeve._

"_Yes, Clara Bear-a?"_

_I always loved how he called me that, it made me feel really special that I had my own nick name. Only he could get off with calling me that, too. Felix and Demetri had tried it several times but I just glared and told them to shut their big mouths._

"_Why are you taking me out to lunch if you can't eat because of your special diet?" I ask. _

_I was still so oblivious to everything at my young age, despite the fact I had been living with a vampire coven for nearly two years._

"_I'm taking you out to lunch because you're very special to me, and I think you deserve to get out of the big castle." he says, fondly._

"_I'm special to you?" I ask, getting a happy feeling in my heart._

"_Yes, you're very special to me, Clara."_

"_How special?" I ask him, grinning._

"_So special there's no words to explain it." he sighs._

"_Do you love me, Alec?"_

"_Of course I love you, how couldn't I love you?" he kisses the tip of my tiny nose._

"_I don't know, but I love you, too, Alec! You're my best friend!"_

"_You're my best friend to, Clara." he says softly, "You're my best friend, too..."_

It's hard to think that at that time he was actually lying to me, he was so convincing. Am I really that easy to trick? Surely I can't be, I'm normally hot headed and very wise for my age.

I didn't realize that I was accidentally singeing my jeans with my hand until I faintly smelled smoke, I swear and pull my hand away.

Finally I get annoyed with just sitting in my room and get up, leaving the wing, and leaving the castle, heading off in to the city. It was pouring rain and there was thunder and lightening. Nobody loomed in the stone streets of the city, so I just quickly walk along and to the clock tower. I sit down there, letting the rain soak me, I didn't really care.

Then I got bored and decided to walk around again, and I didn't notice there was a step somewhere, because hello, blind in one eye! So anyways, I fell, screaming, and then hitting my head. All I remember is knowing I would be in huge trouble when I finally woke up before blacking out.

**A/N: Alec is stupid. Everybody may now stop and say Alec is stupid. HE'S A HEARTBREAKER, HE'S GOT THE BEST OF ME, AND I JUST KEEP ON COMING BACK INSTICTVELY. Okay, now I'm going all Mariah Carey on you people. I am so truely sorry. Now, review and the faster more chapters come out. Review and wish me luck on my exams in it, too and I'll give you a new chapter this instant plus a lollipop! (: (YES, PEOPLE I AM NOT LYING I ALREADY HAVE THE NXT CHAPTER DONE, AND FIVE MORE AFTER THAT WHERE THAT CAME FROM!) So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review? PLEASE?**


	4. Close Calls

**First day back to school and I feel like a piece of shit already. Exams are in 24 days (first time I've ever written them), I don't get any of the math... I need to catch up in English because I missed time before Christmas when my grandmother died...WE'RE DOING A BASKETBALL UNIT IN GYM AND LAST TIME THIS YEAR MY KNEE WAS ALMOST FREAKING BROKEN WHEN I HURT MY KNEEE DURING THE BASKETBALL UNIT AND I HAD TO STAY HOME FOR TWO WEEKS.... OHMYGOD,IHATEMYLIFE. Uhhh. I love you?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the copy rights for the Twilight Saga, do you think I'd be in school as a ninth grader who is fifteen and dying?**

I woke up to the sound of arguing in my room, I was warm and dry, and my head hurt like crazy, but that was about it. No harm done... well, there will be harm done. I can get punished for this. My eyes flutter open and yeah, pretty much everyone is in my room.

I grim cheekily at each and every one of them even though my head is hurting something awful. Instead of smile when your heart is aching, smile when your head is aching.

"You're so stupid, Clara!" was the first thing Alec growls at me, "What the _hell _were you thinking, going off on your own like that?! You could have been hurt!"

"I already am hurt, Alec." I say, rubbing my head.

"Don't get smart with me, young lady." he snaps.

"I'm not getting smart with you, Alec. It was just a simple statement. God, have you got a stick stuck up your ass or something?"

"Clara," Aro says before Alec can interrupt. "You know that you are permitted to leave the castle on your own, dear."

"Yes, sir." I sigh, "but I have to ask."

"Yes, and you also need to go in the broad day light, where you can see a little better, not on a dark and dreary day such as this one."

"You didn't do either of those things, did you, though?" Caius asks, a scowl permanently formed on his face.

"No, sir." I say, tears welling up in my eyes again.

For God's sake, why must I always cry now? I'm getting so emotional! Does this have something to do with turning in to a woman, because it's really starting to get annoying now!

"Then you know what happens now." Alec says in a low growl.

"Yes, I do." I say, getting up and dizzily walking over to my stuff. I get my laptop, cell phone, iPod and other misc. items that keep me entertained.

Jane also takes the small amount of make up that I own, too, because she says for a ten year old make up is a privilege, not a necessity. I hang my head low and almost fall over from being so dizzy and Felix grabs me gently, putting me down on the bed and patting my hand.

"I'm sorry everyone." is all I whisper.

Pretty much all I get is silence, they were all definitely mad at me, and as soon as all of them file out of the room I burst in to loud gut wrenching sobs.

"Alec, why do you hate me now?!" I cry to nothing at all, more to myself than anything, "I don't even know what I did wrong. Okay, I stared at you in a creepy kind of way and then danced kind of skankily for a ten year old kid, but I didn't mean to do anything!" by this point I was kicking my legs and flailing my arms around.

It was definitely quite the site and then finally Jane walks in to the room with a stern look on her face and I silence slightly.

"Enough, Clara. If you get any louder Aro and the others might get mad at you." she says, then her eyes soften slightly. This is Jane after all. She's the really really hard one, and I don't mean that in a wrong way. That's not even possible.

I really need to stop hanging out with older people, it is definitely a bad influence for me.

"You know, my brother doesn't really hate you," she says, and there was a growl from his room, "Oh, shut up, Alec! You know it yourself!"

"He says he doesn't like me though." I sniffle.

"Clara, I know you're only ten, but of course he doesn't like you. The boy's falling in love with you, or fell in love with you, rather."

"That's can't be possible, I'm just Clara Bear-a to him."

"Which is a whole lot more than any other person has ever been to him."

"Do you think everything will make better sense when I'm a bit older?" I ask.

"It'll make a whole lot more sense when you're older." Jane says, "Trust me, if there's any guy that ever catches your eye, he'll be the first one there trying to scare him off, and make you see that he's the one for you. Clara, he is the one for you, and I think right now he's a bit scared of that."

"Why would he be scared of that, though?"

Yet again another growl comes from Alec's room and rolls her eyes and Jane speaks even more loudly. Just trying to annoy him now.

"Ever know what it's like to hurt something you've known for so long? Do you know what it's like to fall in love, but you're afraid you're going to hurt that person? So you try to avoid them in hopes, that maybe they'll start to hate you and leave you alone?"

"No, I don't know what that's like, I'm only ten and a half and a month and a day, now."

"Well, it's really _really _hard for that person." she whispers to me, "So you want to know what you should do, Clara?"

"What should I do, Jane?"

"You should go to Alec's room and give him a big hug and tell him you forgive him for being such a jerk, eh?"

"Jane, just because I am originally from Canada, does not mean that you need to say 'eh' on the end of your sentences, even I don't do that."

"No, because you are influenced by us Italian folk."

"Uh huh." I say, and she smiles, "You should go now."

"I'm not allowed out of my room, I'm a grounded girl."

"You're allowed out to see Alec, I gave you permission and that's good enough." Jane says, and I hug her, happy now, so no more electricity.

I run in to Alec's room and don't even knock on the door, I just bound right in and run up to him, wrapping my arms around him and telling him that I loved him even though he was a huge jerk! Exactly what Jane said to say.

Alec sighs and then hugs me back, his hand stroking my black hair, as he gives me a wry smile.

"Avoiding you could be hard, couldn't it?"

"It is hard because you aren't allowed to avoid me, Alec. You're my best friend, and you never know, you could even be my boyfriend one day!"

Alec flinches at that but he hold me even more tightly, kissing my forehead.

"Oh Clara, you're such a silly child."

"I'm only physically two years younger."

"Do you need to remind me of that?" he asks.

I stare at him again with my milky blue eyes and then give him my most cheekiest grin of all times, poking him in the chest.

"Yes, I think I do, because knowing the fact that I'm younger than you, more breakable and easily hurt won't make you want to break me."

"If that was only how it went." he sighs, pushing me away from him, "I need to go now, Clara."

"Why, Alec?" I ask him.

"I need to feed, remember I told you that as you get older your blood smells even more lovely to me."

"Well, yes, I do remember that." I say, backing away from him, "Would now be a good time to go back to my room?"

"Yes, Clara, now would be a very good time to go back to your room." he says, his eyes darkening.

I pretty much run out of his room but end up falling over again and cutting my head open.

Well, I use to have good balance at one point in my life, but we can say that that life point is now over for sure now.

I notice that there is more than just a little tiny bit of blood... and I knew Alec was hungry right now...

Alec flies out of his room at the speed of lightening, "Clara!" he exclaims, then freezes, stopping in realization. "Clara, you're bleeding..."

I whimper and look up at him from where I was sitting on the floor, what if he couldn't keep control of himself, like he could do when I was younger?

"Clara... go to your room..." Alec says, breathing through his mouth, "Go, now!"

However I was just kind of frozen there, my eyes wide with fear. If I had any smarts I would have ran to my room as fast as my feet could carry me, but I was completely stuck. I couldn't make them move.

"Alec..." I whimper.

"Go..." he growls at me.

I just burst in to tears and he pinches his nose and clenches his eyes shut, as the blood drips down my face from the newest cut on my head.

"SOMEONE, HELP." he finally yells.

Next thing I know Felix is running in to this part of the castle and he looks at me on the floor and then to Alec, standing there the way he is.

"Alec, you can go. I've got her now." Felix says, "Go feed, Heidi just lured some more tourists in."

"Thank you." he says stiffly, and runs off in a flash.

"Up you go." Felix says, picking me up from off the ground, taking me in to my room, and in to my own personal bathroom, sitting me on the counter.

I just sit there, and burst in to tears after a few minutes, after I finally realize that I could have been Alec's dinner, even though he didn't really mean for this to happen. It was my fault, I was running.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Felix says, "Nothing happened, you're alright. Alec was just a bit thirsty, and you're blood really smells good to him."

Nothing like being blunt and straight to the point, Felix. I almost roll my eyes at his statement but decide against it. I am started to wonder how these people handle my blood? Is it because I've been hanging around here since I was four and a half? That must be it.

He cleans the cut on my forehead and tosses the face cloth in to my laundry bin, it would definitely have to be bleached.

"I'm sorry, Felix." I sniff.

"No need to apologize." he says, putting a band aid on the clean cut, "There you see? No harm done."

"Yeah." I give him a watery smile, I also really liked Felix. He was humongous, but kind of cool. Also like another brother, accept, another brother who wasn't like an Alec brother, cause I don't think Alec is a brother after all, because he likes me.

Whoa.

That's a lot to take in over one day.

"Come on, how about we get you some food, too?" he takes my hand, helping me down off the counter. I never did mention that I was extremely short.

"Okay." I agree, and Felix takes me to the kitchen, fixing me up some pasta Alfredo.

I hug him and then dig in to my food.

I wonder if Alec's okay?

**A/N: Noooooo! She was almost Alec's dinner because she smells so epically amazing to him! MAYBE LIKE LAVENDERS AND STRAWBERRY! No no no no, I know what it is. She smells like apricots because I smell like apricots. I also smell like I'm in a bad mood... so review... or I'll be so angry I'll be over powered by my anger for weeks, not study and fail at life!**


	5. 11th Birthday

**Disclaimer: Duck Duck Duck Duck Duck Goose.**

Winter turns in to spring and spring turns in to summer and so and I remain the best of friends and I knew that he'd want to be getting closer when I was a little older. Well, don't I count as 'older' now? I am eleven today, and incredibly happy about it at that.

Even the older people were smiling, because in a year from now, they day after my twelfth birthday, they were going to change me in to a vampire.

The morning was really boring because there was some vampire out of country breaking the laws and wreaking havoc on some pretty big cities. Risking exposure of the vampire race.

So I decided to take a nap while I waited for people to return, they said they weren't going to be that long, the country was pretty close to us. I was woken up at five AM to first be told happy birthday be everyone and then they had left straight after. Well, most people had left, including Alec and Jane.

I hung around Aro, Caius and Marcus for a while, after eating breakfast that I made for myself, because I like to do things for myself (even though all I actually had was instant pudding and an apple).

"It's quite early, Clara, my dear." Aro says, "Why don't you head back to bed? You'll be awoken." (Yet again) "when everyone returns."

"Sure." I say, yawning loudly, "Could someone escort me to my room, though? My vision is getting worse."

It really is annoying not being able to see out of one eye, but when the other eye starts failing you, that's when you really start to have problems.

"Good job you will be one of us in a years time." Caius remarks, actually picking me up, and running me to my room. He sets me on the bed, "Have a good nap, child."

"Thanks." I mumble, and fall asleep again.

"Clara," someone shakes me, "Clara Bear-a, it's time to get up. Birthday festivities start now, sweetheart."

"Oh, hey, Alec." I open my eyes, smiling widely at him. Only physically a year younger now...

"About time, if I couldn't hear your heart beat I would have thought that my little darling was dead." he teases.

"I'm not little anymore, Alec." I say simply, "I'm only physically a year younger than you are. That doesn't make me little."

"Yet you're short and tiny."

"Yeah, but age wise-"

"Age wise you are nowhere near me, mentally."

"Why do you need to make life so difficult, Alec?" I ask, jumping out of bed and stomping my foot, "You're such an idiot! All boy's are idiots!"

"Good then, I won't need to worry about you chasing after boys until you're a vampire, most likely."

"I'm chasing after boys now, Alec." I say, "I'm chasing after them right now."

"Oh, and how are you doing that now?" he asks, and his nostrils actually flare out, like they do when he's pissed off.

"I'm trying hopelessly to be with you, aren't I?"

Alec chuckles now and pulls me in to a tight hug, God, bipolar much? "You are much to young to be trying to get any boy at all, I don't care who." he kisses my forehead, "You're eleven, leave it a while, hm? Don't want to grow up too fast. I might be sad."

"I'll always be your Clara Bear-a, Alec." I say sweetly.

"Of course you will be, there's no way getting out of that, now come on, to the kitchen. There's cake and presents, and I have a feeling some people are going to get mad at me if I keep you all to myself, although I would really love to do that."

"I would love it if you kept me all to yourself, too. You know that I hate a big 'to do'." I mutter, "I really don't know what it is about, I don't need cake and presents that they don't get."

"We just like to spoil you rotten, mostly because you don't act like a spoiled brat."

"I get spoiled because I don't act spoiled?" I ask, "Isn't that like an oxymoron or something?"

"Sort of, Clara." Alec chuckles, picking me up and carrying me down to the kitchen.

There was a huge cake on the table, which made me internally groan, surrounded by tons of presents and crap. Don't I already have enough stuff? Apparently not, by the looks of the table.

"Happy Birthday when it isn't five in the morning, kid!" Felix grins.

"Thanks, Felix." I say, smiling at him.

"We hope you aren't too annoyed by the fact we went against your wishes for yet another year." Aro says, clapping his hands together.

"Must you always clap your hands together?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow, "You've done than since I was four, and no offense, it's kinda weird. You know, just saying..."

"Unbreakable habit, my dear Clara." Aro says to me.

I shrug and then walk over to the table, cutting a slice of the cake for myself to eat. No candles because vampires and candles, well, the fire on the candles definitely do not mix. I pop some of the cake in my mouth and grin.

"Good cake as always guys."

"Can't break our record of best cakes ever." Jane says, "Next years definitely going to be the best cake though."

"Next year is going to be the best everything." I say brightly, "I can't wait to be twelve."

"Don't try to grow yourself up to fast, Clara." Demetri says, "I don't think I'd mind being that young again."

"Well, I want to be older." I say, "You can trade spots with me if you want to."

He ruffles my hair, "Sorry to say that it doesn't work that way, honey."

I just sigh and continue to eat my cake, damn this chocolate is so darn good, this is what I shall call 'heaven on a plate'. Yes, this cake is heaven on a plate and I have a feeling I will get a tummy ache for eating too much of this heaven.

When I finish eating slice of heaven number one Aro hands me an envelope, and I look at it with curiosity, it was lovely thick paper.

"This is from the Cullen's, Clara." Aro says, "The 'family' and I have approved of this gift."

However, Alec growls. So I guess he would be the only one who disapproved of it. I open up the envelope to see a return plane ticket, from the airport in Florence to the Sea Tac Air Port in Seattle. I read the guard and grin, I love seeing the Cullen's, and I love shopping with Alice.

If you're wondering how in the world I ever met the Cullen's while being stuck with the Volturi, I've kind of had to meet Carlisle before because he's a doctor, and obviously, being a human I do need to see doctors, but the Volturi obviously can't handle hanging around in the hospital.

Then Alice had a vision of me and the rest of the family ended up tagging along with Carlisle, and to make things short, they've been my 'extended' family.

"Thanks Fam Jam." I grin.

"Fam Jam? Clara, I suggest that you speak proper English, or whatever language you wish to speak at the time."

"What, I hardly know anything besides English!" I exclaim.

"That's not true." Alec says, ruffling my hair.

"What is it with you people and touching my hair! Down, down, down! No one touches my hair but me or someone who is doing hair for me."

Alec kisses my cheek, "You still know more than just English, _mia stella." _

I blush a bright red, and smack him away, "Parlo un po Italiano..."

"Yes, see, you even admitted it yourself, you know a little Italian."

"Knock it off, Alec." Jane finally says, "You're causing the girl to be as bright as blood."

"WOULD YOU MIND NOT TALKING ABOUT YOUR SUPPER?" I exclaim, "Uh, well, you see, I am a human, here. I find what you eat incredibly disgusting and I do not know how I am going to live when I am a vampire. Or will it just be instinct?"

"Instinct." they all say.

"Well... uh...PRESENTS."

Yeah, the place was as silent as a silent night where you can hear the crickets doing whatever crickets do best, until Felix went and gave me his present. Dude, I got my own wii for my own room. Did I ever mention that they really do spoil me rotten?

Yeah, so in the end I got a wii, a ton of games, extra controllers, then the wii fit thing, clothes, gift cards and stuff for all the stores I would go to when heading off to America. I got some fancy jewelery from the elders and their wives.

I hung out with everyone for a while until Alec decided to steal me away again because he just loves to steal me like that, much to the protests of some people. Well, mostly just Jane, who thinks he's trying to get me in bed with him or something.

Oh Jane, that will never happen, I am eleven and I think I like being a virgin for now. Not to mention Alec would really never go for that idea, he hates even the thought of me trying to flirt with other boys.

He helps me carry my gifts up to my room and then plops me on to the bed, grinning at me.

"Good haul this year, Clara Bear-a."

"Yeah." I smile at him.

"Well, Clara, I did get you something." he says, "Obviously, because I do, just like everyone else."

I smile at him, "Yet you always make something, and that's what I love about your stuff."

"Precisely."

Alec pulls something out of his pocket and then quickly puts it back in, he grins cheekily and covers only one hand over my goodish eye and then with his other hand he grabs my hand and places it in his lap,and he slips something on to my wrist, and then lets me see again.

I look down to see a gold bracelet and it said 'I Promise...' on it, and then there was a bunch of charms that had small word engravings in them.

I Promise... to never hurt you.

I Promise... to always love you.

I Promise... to protect you.

I Promise... to always be there.

There were more, but tears had welled up in my eyes, and Alec looks at me with a freaked out expression.

"I know it's not home made but I picked out everything myself, all the sayings, I swear!"

"No, Alec, it isn't that... I love it." I hug him.

"If you love it, why are you crying, Clara?" he asks, hugging me tightly.

"I'm an emotional human girl, you douche."

He's now officially my Prince Charming. Yes, Alec Volturi is my Prince Charming.

**A/N: Alec, I lovies you, alot. Come here, to where I live and make me feel better. Something has happened, of which I am not sure, and now I can hardly walk. I'm like a cripple T.T Exams are in... 21 days. I made some mistakes and I let my friend pierce my ears with a needle and well, I think they're infected... T.T WHY AM I SOOO DUMB AND NAIVE AT 15?! So, dear people, review and I shall feel better. Btw, Clara is more mature than an average ten year old, living with the Volturi coven and all.**


	6. Cullen's

**A/N: I has caught a flu, but thank god it is not H1N1, I had that already before my birthday and it sucked big time... ):**

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla, you know the drill, don't you?

I am so excited for today, I think I am the happiest girl alive right now! You would be, too! The only thing that is dampening my mood is Alec. Why does he always have to be like this? He acts like a little lost puppy if I choose to do something without him. He should know that I really do love him. I just need to get out on my own without some type of Volturi person around once in a while.

It has also been a very long time since I was outside of Italy and quite a while since I was outside the walls of Volterra, at that. I really do love it here but sometimes I feel like I could get claustrophobic having to be around here.

"Come on, Clara. Don't you want to stay with me?" Alec asks, "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you, but I want to go and see the Cullen's. I despise always being stuck in Italy for years at a time." I say, "Don't I deserve a little freedom?"

"I could take you wherever you wanted to go." he says.

"You could even take me shopping?" I question.

"Um, no not really." Alec says, "I don't do shopping, that's a girly thing,you know?"

"Yeah, well there's my thing there, I want to go shopping. I really really really want to go shopping Alec."

He sighs loudly and cradles my face in his hands, looking me directly in the eye with a very serious look. I hate when he gets that look in his face, it always makes me think he's going to make me promise to be safe...

"Do you promise to be safe?" he asks me.

Oh, and look, what do you think? He did.

"I've already promised you and everyone else that I'd be safe, so I'm afraid I would have to say I don't think I can promise anymore, or else I would be out of promises for the rest of my life."

He kisses my cheek, "Fine then but you must call me every day and text me every hour or something!"

"I'll call everyday but texting every hour is going overboard, come on Alec! I'll be with the Cullen's, they don't even eat humans. I'm probably safer there than I am here, honestly."

He growls at me and I flinch, "Okay, jeez, I didn't mean it to be offensive, Alec." I hug him.

"No, no you didn't." he says to me, hugging me tightly again. "Now how about we go down to the main hall, that's where Alice will be going to to pick you up."

"Okay." I say, grabbing just a small carry on bag.

I knew I was going to be doing some major shopping so I didn't even bother with a suitcase and clothes to pack.

"Hey, Clara?" Alec asks, holding my hand as he and I walk down to the hall.

"Yeah, Alec?" I ask.

"You're finally getting your Party In The USA." he smiles wryly.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" I grin.

"Most definitely." he says, "Well, I really hope that you'll enjoy it."

"You know I will and don't worry, I'll be thinking about you my whole time there! You're my favorite Alec, how could I not remember you?"

"I don't know but I suppose it's possible." he says to me.

"No it is not, Alec! I take offense to the fact that you think I could forget you so easily!" I argue.

"Okay, okay, gee, PMS much, Clara?"

"ALEC." I turn bright red. "That's embarrassing..."

Alec just simply smirks at me and pulls me past the grand doors to the hall, where Alice was already standing chatting happily to Jane about some awesome store back over in America as most people watched with interest.

Well, the Cullen's were an interest to the Volturi but at one time a lot of the Volturi actually hated them because of all the talented people in one vampire coven, but when I came along it kind of became more of a truce like thing with them. At times, I'd need a doctor because when they got me, I was a young and growing human. Carlisle Cullen is a vampire doctor, which is perfect because we're unable to really go to a hospital or anything for me to have an appointment because it would probably end dramatically wrong.

"ALICE!" I yell, excited.

"Hey, Clara!" she says brightly. "Oh, you've gotten taller!"

"Uh, no, you must be blind both vision and _vision _wise, because I am still as short as a … well a … I don't know what I am as short as but I am certainly as short as something."

"Shorter than me." she says with a huge smirk.

"Oh shut up." I mumble.

"So, are you ready to go now, Clara?"

"Yeah." I say, smiling at the fam jam, "See you all in a week!"

"Have a good time, Clara."

"Bye, Clara." Alec says softly, "I'll miss you."

"Oh, you big suck up." I hug him, "I'll miss you, too. Be a good boy and don't bother your sister while I'm gone."

"I'll try my best, Clara." Alec says, "I can't guarantee anything, though."

"You better, or I won't talk to you when I get back." with that I turn away from him, just to be evil and look at Alice, "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are and by the looks of it, that means now."

"Yeah, that does mean now." I say brightly.

"Then lets hit the road, Jack."

"I'm Clara."

"It's a figure of speech." Alice says, literally dragging me out of the hall, "Now come on, we have shopping to do! Shopping! Shopping! Shopping!"

"Okay, I get the point, we're going shopping and I am just as pumped as you are but you don't see me acting like an idiot!" I exclaim as we leave through the reception room.

"Arrivederci!" the receptionist exclaims.

I speak English, moron.

Alice pulls me to where she parked the car that she must have rented because it doesn't seem like it was stolen or anything. We all know that Alice is now notorious for Grand Theft Auto in Italy. I hop in to the front passengers seat and she gets in to the drivers seat, turns on the engine and hits the gas pedal.

I get out of the car at the airport, shaking like one of those massage chairs, lets just say that was the fastest car ride of my life. Alice grabs me by the arm again and drags me to the rental place, returning the keys and then dragging me off to the place where we check in.

All of that kind of stuff including security was a breeze and soon it was the boarding call for the plane, which I was glad for. I can get food on the plane and something to drink, too. Thank God!

"Well, that was fun!" Alice says as she sits down beside me, giving me the window seat.

"No, that was not fun. You drive way to fast, we could have died."

"We could have died?" she asks, smirking at me, "Vampires can't exactly die in a car crash, Clara."

"If the engine exploded and went on fire you could have died." I say smartly.

"Well, I never did think about that one..." Alice mutters, "Stupid smart child."

"Is being a 'stupid smart child' even possible?"

"Yes, it is most definitely possible because you are a stupid smart child."

"I can assure you the only thing I am is smart and nothing but smart."

Alice just smiles at me, "Okay, Clara. If you say so."

After a plane ride and many stops that were much too long for my liking we ended up at Sea Tac airport and pretty much all of me was like 'FINALLY!'

"FINALLY!" I exclaim, dancing around on the solid ground as Alice did a very quick scan for the Cullen's and spotted them, some snickering at my happy dance. I immediately stop and clear my throat. "I mean, uh, so lovely to finally be on solid ground, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Alice says, as we head to the Cullen's and I take out my cell phone and turn it on for the first time since I left Italy. There was over one hundred texts from Alec, and I groan.

"He's just a bit overprotective." Alice smirks at me.

"Shut up, Alice." I say as I stuff my phone in my pocket and run over to hug Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey, sweetheart, happy birthday." Esme says in her motherly tone.

"Thanks!" I say as Carlisle ruffles my hair and both Alice and I shriek.

"NOT THE HAIR!"

"What I fear has come true." Carlisle mutters, "Yet another person Alice has influenced."

"No, I just hate it when people touch my hair." I say.

"Unless it's Alec." Alice teases.

"So not true!" I blush and most the Cullen's quirk an eyebrow.

"Uh...hi?"

"Seems like there's a lot to catch up on since we last saw you, young lady."

"I'm not young." I cross my arms.

Why does everyone keep on calling me young? I am certainly not young, I am eleven years and two weeks old.

**A/N: Heh, the kid wants to grow up too fast, but we can't have that, can we? No, no we can't. So to find out what happens next, I suggest you review, and if you don't have an account, I do accept anonymous reviews on FF now... oh and in those reviews, scream at me to study, please. I procrastinate ):**


	7. Bad Temper

**A/N: Well... I'm bored. Tension is high...meh. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING.**

**Disclaimer: I eat marshmellows.**

I sat in the living room at the Cullen's house well, with none other than the Cullen's, duh. I sat by Esme because she's one of my favorites. She kind of reminds me of my mommy who yes, the Volturi did kill. That's why I couldn't find her when I was lost, she had become supper.

My phone rings again, alerting me to the arrival of another text from Alec and I roll my eyes, starting to get highly annoyed now, and the electricity starts to overwhelm me. I just stomp my foot and starting counting to ten until the feeling of 'power' goes away.

"So what is it with Alec, is he obsessed with you or something?" Emmett teases me.

"No, he is not obsessed with me, he's just a little bit overprotective. He has been since I was four years old, actually."

"Or he just likes you."

"Well, I think he does, but he doesn't want to completely admit it to my face, 'cause I'm too young."

"You are rather young for any romances." Carlisle says wisely.

"Does everyone have to put me beyond the point of embarrassment all the time?" I groan, "Seriously people..."

"Last time I checked it was in my job description to embarrass humans." Emmett says, grinning widely.

"It's true." Bella says, "He tortured me all the time when I was human."

"Well that's lovely." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm, as my phone rang yet again. "Guys, I think I need to answer this or he'll be on his way to Forks faster than you can count to one hundred."

I press the answer button on my phone as I stand up because I pace when I talk and there's a huge yell of, "CLARA!" and I fall over.

"Yes, _Alec?_" I hiss in to the phone, "What is it?"

"Why haven't you answered any of my calls yet?" he growls angrily, as I hear the sound of a slap in the back ground. Probably Jane telling him to leave me alone.

"Oh, let me see, maybe because, I'm having fun and to call you has slipped my mind at the moment, or maybe now it's because it's getting annoying and I really do wish you'd STOP calling for at least a day."

"I need to make sure that you're safe though, what if the Cullen's tried to eat you for supper or something. I mean, I doubt that would happen, but still."

"Like I said before, I'm probably safer with Cullen's than I am with Volturi members, Alec." I say, with a tone of annoyance to my voice. "I'm fine, I'm having fun, I have been shopping already. I have bought lots of stuff and I am going to the movies in Seattle later."

"What are you going to see at the movies? Is it Alec approved? If I was there would I let you watch it? Does anyone die in it, have sex...do hardcore drugs?"

"Um, Alec... I'm going to go see the Princess and the Frog." I mutter, "Google it..."

"That I will." he says, "and if I find that it's bad..."

"ALEC IT'S CALLED THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG, IT CAN'T BE BAD WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I scream in to the phone, "I NEED A LIFE, TOO, JUST LIKE YOU SAID YOU NEEDED ONE ABOUT FIVE MONTHS AGO WHEN YOU MADE ME REALLY SAD." more like broken. "SO LET ME HAVE A GOOD TIME WHEN I'M OUT OF THE DAMN CASTLE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

With that the line goes dead and I stuff my phone in to my pocket.

"Well... who wants to go to the movies?"

I was just getting people staring at me with wide eyes, though.

"Did I ever mention I had a temper?"

"I think it's quite obvious that you have a temper." Rosalie finally says, "A very bad one at that."

"I can't help it, he was annoying me. I have a life, well, er not really."

"Let's just go to the movies." Alice says quickly, "Have some fun, you know?"

"Yeah." I agree, "Lets go now."

"Well, perfect, who else is going?"

"I'll go." Esme says, smiling fondly at me.

"I'll pass." Rosalie mutters.

"I WANT TO GO!" Renesmee shrieks happily.

"I guess that makes me in, too." Bella says.

"Ugh, never mind, then. I'll go." Rosalie grumbles.

"You going to pass guys?" Alice asks, smirking.

"Hospital shift." Carlisle says.

"Uh... hockey game?"

Alice just smirks even wider, "Have it your way then, but we're doing more than just a movie, just saying. Today is Clara's last day for fun."

Yeah... I was tricked badly... sure, I do get shopping sprees and stuff but one of the main purposes of me being here was so that Carlisle could check my eyes and do a lazor eye surgery to help make things a little bit easier for me until I'm a vampire.

I would not have come here if they had of told me that back in Volterra. Carlisle had already checked my eyes, didn't like what he saw, and booked me in for an emergency procedure tomorrow. Whoopee. At least it's not like an actual under the knife surgery, though.

"Fine, we'll go." Emmett says, finally.

So soon, all Cullen's, plus me and minus Carlisle were heading off to Seattle.

We had a blast there, too! We went to the movies, lazer tag course, paintball course, a shooting range and then the mall to end all the awesome fun.

I was dead asleep by the time I got to the Cullen's place and I had slept all the way through until the next morning. My last day there and lazer surgery day.

One thing about the lazer surgery it was not painful at all my eye was just really watery and kinda sensitive to the lighting.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asks me, on the ride back to the Cullen's place.

"Fine." I say, "It's all good, doesn't really hurt."

"Excellent." he says, "The plane ride tomorrow should be a piece of cake then."

"I like cake." I say.

"I'm sure you do like cake, Clara. What child doesn't like cake?" he chuckles.

"An insane one, maybe." I say.

"Or one who's just adapted to a healthy life style."

"I am certainly lacking a healthy life style and I'm skinnier than a stick."

"Just a high metabolism you have, then, Clara."

"Yeah, I guess so." I say, sighing.

"What was that sigh all about?" Carlisle asks me.

"I don't want to go back to Italy tomorrow, Carlisle."

"Well, if you count the plane ride, you really won't be in Italy until the day after tomorrow." he says, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, but I made Alec mad though. I yelled at him and swore at him and he hung up right after that. I don't know what I am going to expect when I get back there."

Carlisle sighs and changes the channel on the radio to a pre teens station that I might possbily like and then he looks over at me and I don't freak out because well, he's a vampire, he won't crash the car.

"How about you just enjoy your last bit of time here and then jump that hurtle when you get to it, Clara? Don't dwell on the past, put don't fret about the future either. Live in the moment."

"Okay..." I sigh as OH YES, Party In The USA begins to play. I start dancing in my seat to the music and begin to scream sing. "SO I THROW MY HANDS UP, THEIR PLAYING MY SONG, THE BUTTERFLIES FLY AWAY..."

Carlisle chuckles at me pre teen craziness and when we get home Emmett claimed he could hear my 'horrid' singing from over a mile away.

Shut up, asshole.

I had a good last night with the Cullen's and then at twelve o'clock on the next day we left for their airport, where my flight for Italy would leave at three. Alice would take me as far as the airport in Florence and someone would pick me up there...

I wonder what to expect back at the castle?

**A/N: Meh, studying is going awful. I get more work from school tomorrow. I haven't been attending because I am being bullied, so I am seeking out a class transfer,which can not be discussed with the Guidance Councelor/Principal until Wedensday. I'm being forced to go see a shrink or whatever on Monday... meh.**

REVIEW :)


	8. I Love You

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight,I'd be the happiest person alive, but I am not the happiest person alive,so I do not own Twilight.**

What happened back at the castle was to be expected. Nothing happened and I do mean that very literally. Alec did not talk to me at all, he actually pretended like I didn't exist... like I was just some kind of speck of dust or something.

"Alec?" I ask, pulling on his sleeve.

He just pulls his sleeve away from me and continues on walking in a speed that was way too fast for me to ever catch up, too. I had to be super careful and walk slow because of my whole eye thing. I just slump my shoulders and head back to my room.

I manage to catch up to him again a few days later, and pull on his sleeve again. Very persistently, I definitely was not giving up any time soon.

"Alec?" I ask, "Alec? Alec? Alec? Alec? Alec? Alec? Alec? Alec? Alec? Alec? ALEC?!"

"What is it, Clara?" he snaps, "You said you needed your own life, so that's what I'm giving you. Your wish is my command."

"Then I wish that you would talk to me again." I say, "You can also make that a demand, too. I'm not giving up."

"It's un-doable, Clara." Alec says smoothly, "You want a life and some space, I give you a life and some space. Over and done with."

"Alec," I whine, "I didn't mean it, you know I love you."

"You don't even have the slightest clue what love is, Clara."

He pulls away from me yet again and stalks off, probably going to feed to keep away his yearning for my blood.

I burst out in to tears yet again and slowly head off to my room again and I curl up in a ball in the corner of it and just rock back and forth.

Finally I get up and go to my iPod home, turning on my iPod and playing some music. Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis seems to be good enough for what I feel at the moment.

However, I get bored of that song and then decide to creep over to Alec's room because there is music blaring from it. I was sort of interested in the words... what kind of music does Alec listen to? I don't know because I've never asked him, I didn't think he was a music kind of person. He seemed a little more refined than that even though he was still physically twelve.

It sounds like... I think it is... wow. Interesting, I never though Alec would listen to to that...

_Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here_

_There's so many things I want to say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone_

_Sometimes I just forget_  
_Say things I might regret_  
_It breaks my heart to see you crying_  
_I don't want to loose you_  
_I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_  
_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever_  
_Knowing together that we_  
_Did it all for the Glory of Love_

_You'll keep me standing tall  
You'll help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I could never loose you  
I would never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

_Just like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time to save the day  
I'll take you to my castle far away_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

_We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

It's 'The Glory of Love', New Found Glory version!

I silently open the door and creep in to the room, Alec was completely out of it, with thought or listening to music, I do not know, but he did not notice me walk in. Perfect.

I very sneakily sit down on his lap and run my warm finger along his cool cheek and his eyes fly open.

"I like that song." is all I whisper to him, "Won't you be my knight in shining armor and carry me to your castle far away?"

Finally I get a chuckle for him, "Well, if that song is right, we will have forever, Clara Bear-a. You are going to be a vampire in a year after all, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am!" I say happily, "I can live forever, too!"

"Well, that's good then because I don't think I could stand loosing you little missy."

"I'm sorry for saying all that stuff when I was in America, Alec." I say apologetically, "I was just annoyed with all the phone calls and texts."

"It's okay, Clara. I was being just like an overprotective mother."

"More like overprotective boyfriend!" Jane yells from her room.

"I'M ELEVEN!" I yell just as Alec yells a "SHE'S ELEVEN, JANE!"

"SO? WHAT'S THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? NOTHING WRONG WITH YOUNG LOVE IF YOU KEEP LIMITS!"

"God, I swear I am going to strangle that girl someday." Alec mutters, kissing my cheek.

"Don't strangle Jane, I like Jane, she's nice."

"Don't you say everyone is nice?" Alec chuckles.

"Yeah, everyone besides Marcus and Caius. They're kind of creepy and never smile... won't their faces get stuck like that at some point?"

"I think their faces are already stuck like that, Clara." Alec says, smirking.

"I wish they would smile again," I say, sighing, "they smiled when I was little and was always falling around and doing stupid things."

"That's because you were cute then."

"Am I not cute now, Alec?"

"Yes, you're still cute, you're very cute, actually. Just a different kind of cute... you mostly just appear 'cute' to me." he winks.

I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I slap Alec lightly, "Stop making me blush, jackass!"

"Clara Bear-a, must you always use that language?" Alec asks me, "It's not proper, you know."

"Do you think I really care if it's proper?" I giggle.

"No, not really, but I care, so shouldn't that be enough to cause you to care?" he asks with a look of mock hurt.

"Okay, okay! No need to guilt trip me!" I say, bursting in to outright laughter, "Just stop with that face, it looks so funny on you!"

"Oh, so now you're saying that my face looks funny?" he asks, smirking at me.

"Sure, really funny." I snort and then wink at him.

Then Felix blunders in to the room, glaring at both Alec and I, but it was kind of funny watching him glare. I don't think he was really mad or anything.

"You two sound like you're flirting now, so for the sake of us all, will you stop? God, Alec, you know I think of her as my baby sister, so screw off, won't you?!"

"Shut up, Felix. It's not like anything is going to happen between us, if you do remember Clara's age correctly." Alec snorts, "Maybe when she's a vampire it might be a different story but for now it's safe."

"She's still my sister, so bugger off before I have to burn you in the fire."

"Like that would even happen, all I have to do is cut off your senses and I'm safe."

"I'd also electrocute you." I say smartly to Felix, "No one hurts my Alec."

"_Your _Alec?" Felix snorts.

"Yes, my Alec. He is my Alec and he will always be my Alec."

"HEY, HE'S MY BIOLOGICAL BROTHER!" Jane yells, "HE'S MINE, TOO!"

"YOU CAN HAVE HIM FOR BROTHERLY REASONS!" I yell back.

"Come on, Clara. Let's get out of this nut house." Alec grabs my arm and drags me out.

I giggle and wonder where he's taking me? Maybe out for dinner in one of the cafe's in town? Hm, that would be lovely.

"Alec?" I ask, as he continues pulling me out of the castle.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"I love you."

**A/N: Awee, she loves him, even though,it is kind of obvious. Now, I think the next chapter will be out next weekend. I haven't had the chance to type it up yet. Alot has bee going on lately and I write exams on Thursday and Friday. Also, I have some type of depression going on according to my thinks it's just 'situational' but it could be clinical. Who know's... If I get review's though,it might give me that extra push to want to write though,because at the moment,I've currently lost interest. Not that I will stop writing,it's just not as enjoyable as it once was. ):**


	9. Dinner and a Movie

**Back again, after writing exams, passing one with flying colors and failing the other quite epically. Got a few things sorted out here and there, too. Probably once a week updates now. Minus next weekend. Sleepover.**

Disclaimer: I am just a Canadian Kid watching the Olympics, I do not own Twilight.

Alec pulls me out and to the stone streets of Volterra. It was raining today, quite heavily to, and I was glad when he had handed me an umbrella. I hate getting my hair wet because I am quite the girly girl. He held on to my hand and it made me blush a bright red and all he does is smirk at me like the ass hole I know he is.

We pass by some cafe's and what not and I look over at him now because I was starting to wonder where we were going. He turns down another small street and then to my most favorite cafe in all of Volterra.

"Alec...?" I ask.

"Yes, Clara?"

"Are we going here?" I ask him eagerly.

"Where else do you think we'd be going, sweetheart?" he smirks.

"I don't know, I was thinking a cafe, but I really don't know." I say, "I guess I'm having a blond day?"

"That's silly, you could never have a blond day. You're perfect, in looks and brains."

"Thanks," I say, "and you're mentally old."

"Bruised ego." he mutters.

"Sorry," I smile at him, "I was just saying, that's all. Besides, you like to remind me that you're mentally older than me all the time, so isn't that what you'd want to hear from me?"

"Yeah, sure." he says, grinning a bit as he pulls me inside and looks at the waiter, "Table for two,please." he says in fluent Italian.

The waiter nods and takes us to a table off on it's own, it was very nice looking and private, too. Haha, this is totally awesome! I look through the menu and up to Alec who was pretending to browse through his.

"Thanks, Alec. You know that I adore this place more than anything."

"More than me?" he asks in mock hurt.

"Well I can't exactly eat you for my supper, now can I?" I snort.

"No, but I can usually make you your supper."

"Now that is true." I smile.

Supper with Alec was quite great after a while of having him a bit mad at me, it seemed like a good thing to get everything back on track again. I always knew he loved me.

After supper we returned to the castle and Alec asked me what I wanted to do next, and I had chose to watch a movie. I've always been interested in seeing the Titanic or The Shattered City, which was about the Halifax Explosion that took place December 6th,1917 in my home country. Alec didn't want me to see that movie yet though, so he gave is approval on the Titanic.

I ran around, getting ready for bed because the movie was four hours long. I brushed back my long hair in to a ponytail and put a hand band on to keep it out of my eyes and then jumped on the bed, settling in. The movie was already in my DVD player, all I had to do was press the play button when Alec arrived, but he had to get his...dinner.

Finally Alec walks in to my room, smiling at me as he slips off his shoes and socks and jacket and gets in next to me. I lay my head on my chest and press the play button, fast forwarding through the previews.

"Do you want anything to eat while watching the movie, Clara?" Alec whispers in my ear.

"No, maybe later, I'm still stuffed from super." I tell him, watching some of the opening stuff to the movie, the part with all the researchers and stuff.

"Alright," he says, lightly kissing the top of my hair as I yawn. Okay, the research part is boring, I want to see the actual olden times Titanic part, "Tired already?"

"No, I just want this part to be over, I want to get to the actual movie part." I complain.

"So this isn't a part of the actual movie?" he snickers.

"Yes, it is, but just not the part that I'm interested in seeing. I've heard so much about this movie and the Titanic so I want to get to the actual Titanic part."

"Patience, my Clara Bear-a. You'll see what you want soon enough." Alec tells me.

"I know," I mutter, "Have you seen this movie, Alec?"

"Yeah, I saw it when it first came out, with Jane. We were quite bored."

"Did you like it?" I ask.

He shrugs some, "I don't know, it's just a movie."

"Don't call it just a movie, it actually happened." I defend.

"Well if you are so protective about it, shut up and watch it." he jokes lightly.

"Well, maybe I'll do that."

"Okay, you do that, Clara."

"I will." I say.

"Are you watching it yet?" Alec asks me.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

"Well, because you replied to me I am going to take that as a no, Clara Bear-a."

"Alec?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Oh I am so feeling the love."

"You will be in a minute." I mutter.

Then both his and my eyes widen in shock and Alec moves a little bit away from me as I cough uncomfortably.

"We'll both pretend you didn't say that even though I am sure you did not mean it that way." he says after we both recovered from that.

"Yeah, and I can guarantee I did not mean it that way. I am eleven and have no intention of loosing my virginity." I say, turning bright red.

"...And I have no intention of taking it." Alec mumbles.

"YET!" we hear Jane, Felix and Demetri yell from another room.

"Um, so Alec, how's some chips and dip?" I ask him.

"Sounds great," he says, "I'll go get you some."

"WITH A SIDE ORDER OF AWKWARD!" Felix yells.

"WITH A SIDE ORDER OF: FELIX, WHEN I'M A VAMPIRE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" I yell back.

"That actually might be entertaining." Alec mutters as he gets up and leaves the room, heading for the kitchen.

I just lay there, propped up on the pillows and tune back in to the movie, watching it with more interest now. I didn't even notice when Alec had slipped back in to the room fifteen minutes later with a huge bowl of chips, some dip, and a few cans of pepsi.

Finally I do notice his return and then smile over at him, "Thanks Alec."

"No problem, anything for my Clara Bear-a." he says fondly, and I just turn a bright red all over again.

I don't see any fairness in the fact that he can make me blush like crazy and yet he can act all casual about everything, only getting a little baffled when I say something that sounds wrong. Oh well.

He smirks at me as I just roll my eyes, and the stuff gets set on the night stand by my side of the bed.

I stuff myself as the both of us continue to watch the movie, well me watching the movie and Alec watching me. Okay, that's just a little bit creepy, Alec. You're making me feel all awkward and stuff. Just as Rose figures out that Jack is dead, nearing the end, I start bawling. I was already sniffling by that point, but at this part, I just began to out right ball, and Alec's eyes widen.

"Clara, are you alright? Did I do something to upset you? If I did I'm really really sorry."

"No, no, it's not you." I cry.

"Then what is it, Clara?" he asks, confused now.

"Jack died." I start sobbing even harder, "Poor Rose. Why'd he have to die?"

"Maybe that's the point to the song 'My Heart Will Go On'?"

"He should have lived!" I exclaim, "She loved him!"

"Well...it's just a movie!" Alec tries to soothe.

"How many people did that happen to when the actual Titanic went down though?!" I exclaim.

"Probably a lot, but that's then, this is now, Clara Bear-a."

"It's still sad!"

"Yes, I know it's sad, I was living at the time, sweetheart, and us Volturi do hear about pretty much everything."

"Alec, what would happen if you died?" I then ask him.

"Then I die? However, I doubt that would ever happen to me, Clara. Don't fret over everything now."

"Sorry," I apologize, "I just tend to over think things."

"I don't think that I've failed to notice that about you."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" I ask.

"Nothing, Clara." I chuckle.

"Well, okay." I sigh.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" Alec asks, "Maybe you're tired. It's twelve now."

"Sure, it was kind of a long day..." I sigh.

"Yes, I thought so." he flicks off the TV.

The movie wasn't even over yet, but I didn't feel like watching the rest of it. I guess Alec's gonna make me wait until I'm at least thirteen to watch the other movie I want to see. I hear it's pretty bloody...

I curl up next to Alec and not too long later I drift off in to a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I guess you could call this just a fluffy sort of humorous filler chapter. I don't do anything over the top when I first start writing again. RIP that guy that died at the olympics already.**

**Here's What I listented to while writing this-  
Opening Ceremonies.  
of Love-RENT Soundtrack  
In The USA-Miley Cyrus. (FML.)  
Ya Hands Up-Stereos  
Feeling-Black Eyed Peas  
Burning-Sean Kingston.  
Tok-Ke$ha  
Heart Will Go On-Celine Dion**

Yeah. I was bored.

Review?


	10. Alec's A Stalker

**Yeah... I lied about updates. Whoops...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or New Moon or anything to do with Twilight in general.**

"Alec, can I please see a PG 13 movie?" I ask, pretty much begging him, "Pretty pretty please...with blood red cherries on top? Maybe blood sauce instead of chocolate sauce?"

"Clara, no you may not see a PG 13 movie, you're still too young in my opinion." Alec says.

"I'm going to be 12 in six months!" I argue, "I'm not a baby!"

"Yet you're not 13 either." Alec says, "You can watch a PG 13 movie when you're 13 years old."

"Oh, that's just unfair!" I complain to him, "I bet other kids my age have already watched PG 14."

Alec kisses my cheek, trying to calm me down, "Other kids aren't my wonderful Clara." he says, "You don't need to be watching that stuff yet. Stick to movies with princesses finding their prince charmings and what not, sweetheart."

I blush, "Yeah, well I want something with a little more action and adventure." and Alec smirks at me. I blush even more, "I don't mean... _that _action and adventure Alec. You call me the bad one!"

He just smirks even more widely, "Alright, alright, I'm a bit bad."

"No, you're all bad." I say, "and you're mean, too. Ever think that I might be the type to get bored by princesses?"

"Fine, then watch something that's comedy. There's the Simpsons Movie, watch that." he shrugs.

"Fine." I stomp my foot and walk out of the room.

_*~*~*_

Jane and I stroll around the mall, shopping for new clothes and what not. I was getting to the age where she wanted me to start making the switch from skinny jeans, t-shirts and converse to a few dresses and skirts here and there. I don't have to make a complete switch, I guess it just looks good when I'll be older, and have to be in the throne room with the rest of them and on the guard and what not.

I'm really worried about having to be on the guard... I really think I'd dislike having to kill innocent humans...

"Jane?" I sigh, as she digs through one of the racks of cute silk tops in royal blues and deep reds. She was definitely routing through it with a purpose.

"Yeah, Clara?" she asks, pulling out one of each color in my size.

Oh for the love of god, she's reminding me of Alice...

"Do you think Alec and I will ever well... go anywhere with...well... this odd..." I trail off...

"Relationship?" she asks, "Well, yes, yes I do. You're just young, not a vampire yet, and he's really afraid of ever hurting you. Emotionally or physically."

"Why won't he let me do anything that doesn't seem 'reasonable' to him, yet someone else would let me do it?"

"Probably because he's just really protective of you. It happens." Jane says, "Trust me, if you guys ever get in to an actual relationship... it'll most likely get worse. He has had you around ever since you were a small and innocent little girl. I think he wants to keep that."

"If I were him, I'd want me to grow up a lot faster." I say, "I'd want me to be a vampire, too."

"Don't be ridiculous, Clara." Jane says, "He knows that you're scared to be a vampire, and honestly, if he didn't see anything in you, and didn't want you to die, he wouldn't want you to be a vampire either. He knows that what you'll have to do once you're one of us will probably break you once you're under control enough to realize what's happening. We all know that you're scared about it."

"I am scared." I say, as Jane plops a pile of clothes in to my arms.

"Try these on, Clara. We'll discuss this more at home. You never know who's trying to listen in on other peoples conversations if you get what I mean." Jane looks around the store, to all the humans here.

Yeah, I suppose anyone could be trying to eaves drop. We're two young people shopping in a super expensive store. Nothing odd about that one.

I go in to the dressing rooms and try on the first outfit, I absolutely hated it, it made me look too old for my age. Much too old. Should a 12 year old be wearing a pencil skirt and a ruffled top? I walk out and Jane looks at it, dislpleased.

"No, it doesn't work. I still like the top though, the deep red is so nice..." she sighs, "Well what if we paired it with some dark denim skinny jeans and a shiny black ballet flat?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice." I agree.

"We'll need to get you some black skinny jeans, too. Also a few pairs of high heels, I think..."

"Yeah, sure..." I sigh.

"You're not in to this, are you?" Jane asks.

"No, not really."

Jane hands me some money, "Go to the food court and get yourself some food, get some energy. I'll just go pick the rest of the stuff that I think you should be wearing..."

"Alright..." I mutter.

I head off to the food court and get food, sitting down by myself.

Then a dude around 14 or 15 sits down beside me and I look at him kind of awkwardly.

"Hey, cutie." he winks at me.

What?

"Um... I'm eleven..." I say awkwardly, "I think you should be telling that to someone your own age..."

"You're cute though. Certainly don't look like you're eleven."

Curse you, Jane, curse you. I knew the outfit you wanted to put me in today looked much too old and now look this guys all creepy.

"Um...yeah, well... do you mind? I need to go find my older...sister..."

"Why not stay a little longer, get to know each other? Maybe exchange phone numbers?" the guy asks.

"No, because I don't even know who the hell you are." I grumble.

"Well then maybe you should get to know me." he winks, "I'm 15 years old, go to high school and I really love pretty girls."

"Man whore." I spit.

Oh come on, where are Felix, Demetri, Alec or someone else who likes to protect me when I need it? I could really use them around now.

"Oh, you're a feisty little girl, aren't you, cutie?"

"Yeah, actually, I am. So I suggest you go away."

Yeah, because I know vampires that will eat you if they get permission from the elders. Got to love those elders.

Then he grabs me tightly by the arm, so tightly it leaves a bruise. I bruise like a banana... and I whimper, as someone knocks him off of me. What the hell...?

"I suggest you leave her alone." the voice growls.

Alec!

The dude lets go of my arm, because Alec just gives him a really menacing look that even makes me shudder. He buggers off, and people just kind of awkwardly go back to their business.

"Where the hell is Jane?" Alec growls.

"Why are you even here?" I ask.

"Just in case you DID run in to any problems, and look, you did run in to problems..."

"Jane was just getting a few things while I ate."

"Well she shouldn't have left you. You're too young to be on your own in a huge shopping mall, Jane should know that. There's perverted teenage boys and crap around here. Come on, we're finding Jane and going."

Alec was mad... really mad.

"Yes, Alec... we were about to leave soon anyways..." I mutter, as he grabs me by the hand and pulls me along the mall, locating Jane at some store that a teenager would like. Thank god I get some normal clothes that I like at my young age..

"Alec!" Jane exclaims, "What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to follow us!"

"Well it's a good job I decided to follow you." he snarls.

"Why?" Jane hisses.

Alec explains to her what happened, as I sigh.. just wishing I could get out of the mall and to my room. I made Alec mad... this is my fault.

We do get home fast, thank god. I grab my stuff, thanking Jane, and then head to my room. Dropping the many bags on my floor and diving to my bed, burying my head in my pillows as I sob face down in to them. Alec was going completely wacky in the entrance hall of the castle, trashing it in anger. He often did get mad when something was going wrong, but I've never seen him like this.

An hour or so later my door creaks open, and the edge of my bed sinks down, and there's a hand on my back, gently rubbing it. "Clara?" it was Alec.

"I'm sorry, Alec." I whisper, my voice muffled in the pillow.

"Sorry? No, Clara. Don't be sorry." Alec says, "I was just a bit mad... that's all. No big deal."

"It's my fault you're mad."

"No, it's not your fault, it's that dick heads fault." he grumbles, "Is your arm alright?"

"Yeah." I mutter softly, "He's only a human anyways."

"Yeah, that is right." Alec says.

"Mhm." I agree softly, as he pulls me in to his arms, hugging me. "I love you, Alec."

"I love you, too, Clara. I'm sorry for freaking you out."

"I understand you were mad." I tell him softly, "I could never be mad at you for long."

"I know." he smirks a little, kissing my forehead and both cheeks. Making me turn a fire red like usual. "Why don't you get some shut eye? Jane wants to go shopping again tomorrow..."

"No way." I sigh.

"It's for more make up and to get your hair done and stuff. Weren't you complaining about how long it is, and that you want it a little more short?"

"Yeah, I was." I say.

"Then you should go. I'll be there, I can give you my opinion, too. Don't you want to impress me?" he smirks.

"Maybe..."

Darn it!

**A/N: Well, I finally found some time to update this. Things have been really busy... tests, projects,social life. The usual. Plus, I've got to find a job soon because I am going to see Taylor Swift on July 10th and I have to save money for my hotel room and my own food and souveneir money. My ticket was paid for by someone else who I'll love forever and ever. I'll TRY to update this more than every few months, but I really don't want to promise anything. I hope you enjoy. I might be able to update again this week because I'm out sick. (PS, no idea why the rest of this is in italics, stupid document uploader)**


	11. Worries

**I think that this should be taken as major shock that I am actually updateing this again this weekend. Like, MAJOR shock. If I update it's usually only once in a blue moon.**

**Disclaimer: I love Taylor Swift, I don't know what this has to do with me not owning twilight, but I don't own Twilight.**

I sigh as I go through the contents of my wardrobe, getting ready for yet another shopping trip, at least Alec got to come along this time. I really do want to know what he thinks of my hair, even though he says he'd like it if I kept it the same, I'm starting to dislike it's length now. It's almost down to my butt and wicked hard to control, even though the curls don't frizz or anything, it gets tangled so easily, and my bangs are in my eyes, and my vision is bad enough as it is!

Now...if I could just figure out what to wear today, I hate some of the stuff that I have in my wardrobe now. Why can't I just wear what I want, I'm still only young... and I really hate dresses and stuff. I just decide on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white hollister shirt with a pair of silver gladiator sandles. Then put a white head band with a flower on it in my hair, just to pull my bangs away from my eyes. I also grab a red sweater, just in case I get cold, and for a pop of color, and then slip on the Volturi necklace I had been given a while back, but just never chose to wear.

I dislike how I look at the moment quite greatly... is this how I'll have to look for the rest of my life,except even more 'professional' looking than this?

There's a knock on my door, "Are you ready to go yet, Clara?" Alec's voice asks, "Jane's getting impatient. Complaining about you being an overly slow human."

"Yeah, just a second, I'm almost ready." I say, as I grab some clear lip gloss and apply that, making my lips look quite shiny. I also put on a thin layer of mascara. Not like those people who put it on so thickly they look like raccoons.

I walk out of my room, "You think Jane would approve of this."

Alec just looks like he's blanked out for a moment, "Um.." he clears his throat, "Yes. It certainly makes you look...more... business like...compared to your usual skinny jeans, hollister shirt, hollister hoodie and converse combination."

I blush, "I'll take that as you like it, too, Alec?"

"Yes, you're quite cute in it, I'll give you that."

"Um, thanks." I say, as we meet up with Jane, who was grinning.

"Oh, you look nice, I like it. Wearing the necklace, too, I see. Perfect. I was also online and found some more stuff that would look nice on you, but yet it would be young enough for you, too. Seeing as you can find them in most teenage stores..."

Alec and I both raise our eyebrows, "What would that be?"

"Tank top styled color block dresses!" she says brilliantly, "The top is like a tank top, and usually a pretty color, and then the bottom goes to about your knees and is mostly black. You could pair them with leggings that are the same color as the top and with a cute sandle or something. It'd be so adorable." she gushes.

"Oh god, kill me." I grumble.

"Jane, she hates dresses." Alec reminds.

"I know, but pencil skirts and stuff look too old for her."

"Yes, they look way too old." I say bitterly, "Why are you trying to convert me to some type of fashion guru at this age?"

"Would you like us to stick you in to vintage clothing, then?"

My eyes bug out, "Um, no, no I would not!"

"Well, then, there you go. Your choice has been made. You'll try out my selections."

"Fine." I sigh softly, as we head out of the castle, and to where Demetri was waiting with a cool sports car. Like usual.

I love Demetri's driving, though! He goes so fast, we're in the big city in no time.

"Hey, Clara. Looking good, cutie." Demetri winks at me in a joking manner.

"Shut up." I say, "I just want my denim skinny jeans and my blue or lime green hollister shirt with a black hoodie and my custom made converse..."

"You always say that!" Jane says.

"Yes, because that's what I like."

"Not if you're going to be a guard member."

"Can't I wear that stuff outside of guard duties, then?" I ask, sighing.

"We'll see. Aro likes us to keep up a professional look, and I don't think what you commonly wear falls under those standards."

"It's comfortable, though!" I argue.

Alec actually snorts, "Those jeans you wear are as tight as a pair of leggings, you're actually telling me you find that comfortable?"

"Yeah, I just don't like that stupid little 'dance' I have to do in the morning to get them on, but otherwise it's fine. I hate growing up! I don't want to grow up anymore. I don't want to have to wear dresses and skirts, and I don't want to have to kill innocent people to keep my thirst under control! I don't want to go away on missions, get angry and then have to shock a bazillion people so much that they're unable to get away." I was now curled up in a ball in my seat in the car. Jane and Demetri were in the front, and Alec sitting in the back with me.

"Well, this is certainly a nice time to start having a freak out." Jane grumbles, "We're on the way to a MALL and you decide to go all nutty..."

"Shut up, sister." Alec snaps, "She's worried." Alec undoes my seat belt and pulls me over to sit on his lap. "You know that I love you, right, Clara?"

"Yes, I know that." I say, gripping on to him tightly.

"You also know that I'd never force you to do something that you didn't want to do, unless it was in your best interest, right?" he asks, softly.

"I know that, too." I say, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Then you know, that if you just want to wear your normal clothes and do the stuff that you're use to doing that you still can, right?"

"Jane says-"

"Jane's just trying to grow you up too fast and should give it a rest because she's making you worry more than you should be right now. Your tastes _will _mature as you get older, but for now you're still a pre teen girl, who's scared about what's going to be happening seven months in to her future. You need to concentrate on mentally preparing yourself for what's going to happen then, not being who someone else wants you to be. I'll speak to Aro about this, and I'm sure he'll be quite understanding about it, my Clara. So stop worrying, and enjoy the rest of the time you have left as a human. Lets just go out and have some fun today, you get your hair done how you like it, and shop for the clothes you want to buy. Alright?"

I calm down a little, "Alright."

"Good, that's my girl." Alec says, stroking my hair. "Nobody will ever boss you around."

"I was not bossing her around!" Jane exclaims, "I was just trying to help her with the transisition!"

"Well, you didn't seem to help too much now, did you?" Alec grumbles.

"Yes, I happen to think I did help!"

"So stressing her out to the max and making her freak out is how you are 'helping' her, Jane?"

"No! I was just being helpful, she needed some guidance in the fashion area."

"She dresses perfect for the age she's at, sister." Alec exclaims.

"Um, guys can you stop fighting...?" I ask.

"We're not fighting!" Alec and Jane both snap at me.

"Um, yes, you are." Demetri says, "Settle down, you two."

"Don't tell us what to do, Demetri!" Jane snaps.

"Yeah, I'll agree with my sister for once there!" Alec exclaims.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" I shriek.

Alec and Jane both go silent, "Well..."

"That's better." I grumble, pulling away from Alec's arms and sitting back in my spot, buckling up again.

I cross my arms and refuse to talk to either of them for the rest of the trip, only politely talking to Demetri when he'd ask me something. Alec glowered, but it serves him right. He knows that fighting annoys me.

I didn't even speak to them once we got to the mall and went to the hair parlour place to get my hair done. I just tell the hair dresser what I want done and continue to ignore Alec and Jane, because they piss me off sometimes.

My hair was cut to just about where the band of my bra would be on my back, and my bangs were in a side bang, and it went the way that covers the eye I'm blind in, not the eye I actually have a little sight in...

I also had my hair straightened, and I liked it so much I got my own hair straightener! One of those really good ones that get like super hot, and straighten hair really quickly.

I take a look at some of those dresses Jane was talking about (still not talking to Alec or Jane) and got a small surprise. I actually like them. There's one, and the top is like a black t-shirt, and then at the waist, there's a pink band, and then the bottom is white. Then there was another one, the top was like a black tank top, and the band was yellow, and then the bottom was a black and yellow floral print. Maybe SOME of this stuff isn't so bad.

In the end I went home with clothes I actually like, and my hair the way I like it, too. However, still ignoreing Alec and Jane. I can be evil, and I do know how to hold a grudge quite well.

"Clara," Alec sighs, walking in to my room, "Talk to me, please."

"You didn't knock." I say stiffly.

Alec smiles in victory, "That's the first thing you've said to me since this morning."

"Yeah, well don't get use to it. You know how I hate it when you and Jane fight."

It normally ends up turning in to them using their powers on each other, and I hate when Jane uses her power on Alec. I've seen it before, and it was like torture for me. I never want to see it again, ever.

"Nothing was going to amount of it, Clara." he says, knowing what I was thinking about.

"Yeah, whatever." I say.

"You know, I think I'll just leave you to cool down for a little while. Let me know when you want to talk to me, sweetheart."

"Yeah, whatever." I grumble, crossing my arms and flicking on my TV as Alec leaves the room.

I really do need some time to myself at the moment, I'm getting really stressed out. I'm going to be a monster, a 12 year old monster...

**A/N: Well, I'm kind of on a roll, so I don't think this will be the last chapter of this weekend. I mean, for all I know I could end up finishing the story (not posting all those chapters at once), but that way there'd at least be consistant updateing.**


	12. Kiss

**A/N: Well, I did three chapters for my other story, so I shall start updating this one again, too. My hopes is to compete the both of them by the end of this Summer.**

**Dislciamer: I do not own Twilight, but you want to know something? That Eclipse movie was damn good !**

Tears slowly streaked my cheeks as I felt around for my glasses, not that they helped me much. I was almost blind now. Daily tasks were a challenge at the moment. I could get training to make things easier on myself, I refused though. I'm going to be a vampire soon, so what's the use for it? I'll be able to say perfectly at that point. The change wasn't far away now... actually, it's only in two weeks.

The time has just flown by so fast for me, I hardly even noticed it go by. I'm still not even sure if I want to be a vampire yet, but I know that I will die if I don't choose a future as a vampire. No matter how much anyone likes me around here if they did finally let me go people would call the Volturi soft. That isn't exactly good for their name.

I wiped the tears that steadily flowed from my eyes and sniffled a little. My hand finally landed on my glasses and I put them on. They didn't really make a difference for me, at all. I shrug and get off my bed and go over to my closet. I've been here since I was four, so getting around the place was no big deal. You learn to memorize things.

"Clara?" Alec knocks on the door.

At one time he just walked in but now he knocks, we had a bit of an incident a few weeks ago where he just walked in and I happened to be changing. Shockingly it was a lot worse for him than it was for me.

"You can come in, Alec. I'm only debating what I'm going to wear, not in the process of changing." I say, softly.

Alec walks in to the room and I can hear him pause, "You've been crying." he says.

"Way to state the obvious." I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"The usual, I'm just really scared, that's all." I sigh and shrug.

"Hey, you know it'll be okay. I'm here for you and it'll be me changing you, too. I'll be there every step of the way."

"I know you will be. I just still feel as I'm not ready for this yet. I've felt this way for a long time. I think I am ready though..."

"Well, now that we're on this subject, master wishes to speak to you about it."

That's right now, too. Aro is now 'master' not 'Aro'. Caius and Marcus can no longer be referred to as 'Te grumpy old gits'... this breaks my heart in to a million little pieces. The last part of that sentence I do mean in a very sarcastic manner.

"When does he want to speak with me?" I ask.

"Once you're dressed and ready to go." Alec says.

"Yeah, well, I need you to leave the room for that to happen, Alec." I tell him, "Unless you want to stay and view?" I wink.

"Yeah...no." he says, and walks out with a slam of the door. Oh how I love doing that to him now. I smile evilly to myself, as I pick out some clothes to wear. I can tell the colors, they're just very severely blurred. You pretty much have to be right in my face for me to tell who you are. I quickly get dressed and then walk out of my room.

"Alec?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm right here." he says, as he takes my hand in his. "Ready?"

"I was born ready." I shrug.

"Were you really?"

"Oh, yes, because every kid was born with a destiny to be a vampire. Just not all meet that destiny." I snort.

"Well, that's a very interesting... theory you have there." he says.

"I know, isn't it?" I say, smirking slightly, "I'm just the smartest thing you ever met, aren't I?"

"Well, technically you aren't a thing. You are a person."

"Yeah, yeah, we don't need to get technical, Alec." I say, as we make our way towards the grand 'dining hall'.

Alec and I push open the heavy wooden doors and head in.

"Ah, Clara." Aro greets.

"Master." I say, nodding my head in the direction of the voice. Oh how I wish I could see completely.

"I see you got here fine." he says kindly.

"If it wasn't for Alec I would probably be lost at the moment." I admit.

This castle is a very big castle, even if you have lived in it since you were only four years old.

"Well then it is good that Alec cares enough for you to make sure that you get where you need to be."

"Yes, master." I say softly.

"You know what I wish to speak to you about, don't you Clara?"

"Yes, I do...and until then can I just call you Aro, please? I'm not use to calling you master. I'm sure it'll be better when I am a vampire though."

"Yes, you may still call me Aro, my dear child."

"However, you may not call us 'The grumpy old gits', Clara." Caius speaks up and Marcus clears his throats.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, Caius, sir." I shift from foot to foot.

"Oh will you three get on with it." Jane finally speaks up, "She's nervous."

"She has nothing to be nervous about if she is still continuing with the original plans." Marcus says.

"I am." I say softly.

"Are you sure about that, Clara?" Aro asks, "You've been pretty down lately. We've all noticed it."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I say as calmly as I can. "I'm ready for this. I've known my fate since I was four and I can assure you that I'm ready to face it and ready to embrace it."

"If you are sure about that." Aro says, "I do have one other option for you if you aren't completely sure, though."

"What's that option...?" I ask.

People always did say to explore your options before you made a choice about something. I should probably explore mine, too.

"You can go and live with the Cullen's until you are eighteen and then return to Volterra and get changed then." Caius says.

I ponder it for a moment, letting the idea swirl around in my mind. I really do like the Cullen's and the idea of being human until I'm 18 did slightly appeal to me. That's another six years of humanity that I can keep. I think of Alec though.. I'd be older than him physically by six years and it would be kind of awkward, even if he is kind of tall for his age. Then there's also my vision, by the time I'm 18 I'd be totally blind and I probably wouldn't enjoy it that much either. No, I don't think that's the right option for me.

"I want to go through with the change in a few weeks time." I say, "I'm sure this is what I want."

"Clara..." Alec murmurs in my ear, "Why the hurry when you have so much extra time?"

"I don't want the extra time, Alec." I say, "I really do want to be a vampire."

"All that crying every day clearly says otherwise." he sighs.

"Alec, just lay off it. This is my choice, I've made it."

"Alright, then." he sighs. "We should leave now... it's that time of day for the _tourists _to be coming."

"Oh, um..." I squeak, "Yeah, lets go."

He takes my hand and leads me out of the dining hall after Felix yells a goodbye and says he'll keep a human for me and then let me suck it dry for my birthday present. I shake my head and sigh.

"You know that I love you, right Clara?"

"Yes, I know that you love me, Alec." I say, "Why do you bring it up."

"Just thought I'd tell you again." he says.

Next thing I know I feel two ice cold hands cradling my face and stone cold lips pressed to mine. My eyes widen in shock, but I kiss Alec back.

**A/N: KISS! KISS! OUU, KISS! :D**


	13. Change

**A/N: Blah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

I laid in Alec's arms as he lightly stroked my hair, whispering sweet nothings in my hear as I just remained quiet, but calm and relaxed.

"It happens in a few hours." Alec murmurs in my ear.

"I know." I say, as I inhale, taking in his wonderful scent, "I'm ready, though."

"You're very calm about it, aren't you?" he comments.

"Yes, I am." I yawn.

I just woke up not too long ago, it was late afternoon but I had requested that today I get to sleep in for the last time ever. My last type of pre teen action, I suppose.

"Maybe it's just because you're tired and out of it at the moment." he says, and I sigh.

"Alec, it's because I really am calm about it, I'm going to be okay. It's not like when I was four and I'd be having a spazz out about the monsters I thought were under the bed."

"I'm sorry, Clara, but that was very amusing." I can hear the smirk in his voice, "Unless you cried over it, then I felt bad."

I nod at him as I remember one of those nights clearly. It was actually my first night there that the first nightmare/monster under the bed experience had happened.

_I woke up and looked around the room it was kind of dark and scary, I didn't really like it. The walls were a red color and the bed covers were black. They were warm though, so that's alright. Tears were slowly streaking my cheeks. I woke up because I had a dream there were monsters under my bed. My brother told me that monsters liked to scare little kids like me and they liked to scare me even more because I was bad. I don't know how I was bad but I believed him._

_My eyes landed on Alec and he smiled gently at me as he walks up to me and sits on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asks, as he wipes some of the sweat off my forehead and then wipes the tears away with his thumb._

"_There's monsters under the bed." I tell him, my child like eyes gone wide. "They're gonna get me and scare me really bad. My brother told me so."_

"_You didn't have a very nice brother, did you?" he asks, as he pulls me in to his arms._

_I shiver slightly, he was very cold. Alec notices the shiver, and grabs a blanket, placing it between him and I, "No, he doesn't like me."_

"_Well you want to know something, Clara?" Alec asks me._

"_What is it?" I ask him, as I curl up to him._

"_No monsters will come and get you as long as I'm here." he promises._

"_You'll protect me?" _

"_Yes, I will protect you." he says, "Now, why don't you go back to sleep? You need sleep to grow up big and strong some day."_

"_You'll stay?" I ask him cutely._

"_Of course I'll stay." he promises me again._

_I smile at him and then fall asleep in his arms without another word or another thought._

"You know, you're very beautiful when you're in deep thought." Alec says, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Thank you, Alec." I smile and peck his cheek, "Are you fed enough to do a repeat of just a couple of weeks ago?"

"I suppose I am." he says as he nuzzles my nose with his, "I do have to go and feed again very soon though, just to make sure that I won't lose control when I bite you. Are you sure that you don't want Aro to do it?"

"No, I want you to do it, Alec. I swear I do." I say, as he gently kisses me. I totally melt on the inside as I begin to respond to the kiss, just as I had not long ago. Alec pulls back though and I could tell he probably had a disgusted look on his face.

"No more than that until you're mentally 18." he says, shaking his head.

"I'm physically the same age as you now, though." I tell him.

"I know that, but it's not your age that I am worrying about, Clara. Even the age of 12 mentally is too young. Mind you there are kids now in the modern day that would do that, but not you."

"You are so old school." I tell him, "Not even when I'm mentally 16?"

"Please just wait until you're 18, Clara. If not for yourself, then for me?" he asks me.

I sigh, "Alright." I whisper, "There better be a lot of kissing action to keep me satisfied, though."

"You really are too young to be talking like that..." he trails off.

"I hang around people like Felix and Demetri. Face it, they're funny and they're perverted all in one."

"That they are." Alec says, "Come on, lets go to the kitchen, Clara. Do you want to have left over birthday cake as your final human meal?"

"Yes!" I giggle, "I do want my final meal to be totally junky, unhealthy but completely amazing tasting."

"Good, I do have faith in the future vampire generation." he snorts at me, finally lightening up some.

"Alec, either I've been forcing you to read to much 'My Life Is Average' to me, or you've been secretly reading it on your own, too."

"Maybe just a little bit of both." he chuckles lightly, as he picks me up bridal style and carries me to the kitchen.

"Clara!" I hear a squeal of delight.

"Alice?" I ask as a wide grin appears on my face. Alec sets me down, and I run towards the directed of Alice's voice, and the shortest figure I see, which is quite obviously Alice. I hug her and she hugs me back.

"You couldn't just expect us to stay at home during your last moments of a human, could you?" she asks.

"We have also known you since you were four, kid." Emmett says, in his booming voice, "This definitely isn't something to miss. I also want to see if I can arm wrestle a little 12 year old newborn vampire and win."

"You won't." I say, confidently.

"You underestimate me." Emmett snorts.

"No, you're underestimating me." I tell him, "Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"Right here, sweetheart." Esme says, walking forwards and pulling me in to a hug. I hug her back tightly, "I am so glad all of you guys came to see me!"

"We will admit that we are not fond of the Volturi." Edward says, looking at Alec, "Ever since you came along though, the relationship that we have with them has changed slightly. We do hope it remains that way even when you do turn in to a full guard member and are no longer in need of Carl isle's treatment."

"I'll always want to see you guys." I say, honestly, "You're like a second family and wherever you guys are located at the time is just like a home away from home for me."

"I am glad that you think that way." Carlisle says sincerely, as more people enter the room.

Felix, Demetri and Jane join the happy little get together, "We're going to change her in an hour." Jane says, and Alec puts a hand on my shoulder, "Remember though, Clara, you still do have the option to change your mind and leave until you are eighteen."

"Yes, and I already said no to that." I say, and then look at the Cullen's, "Is that why all of you guys are here right now? To try and get me to change my mind."

"We will admit that was the original plan." Jasper finally speaks, "Then Alice saw you say no and that vision was crystal clear. So now we're just here to support you."

"Thanks." I say, as Felix cuts a piece of cake for me and hands it to me on a plate.

"There you are, kid." he says, "Don't worry, while everyone else may forget that you want cake, I have my priorities set straight."

"Glad you do." I say, as I dig in to my food.

Alec puts his arms around my waist and kisses the top of my hair, "I love you." he murmurs in my ear.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too. Not in front of everyone else though, please? I'm sure they don't want their last memory of me being one where you and I are kissing."

"Well, we wouldn't mind a show." Emmett snickers, and then I hear a slap, "Ouch! Hey. No, I mean that we wouldn't want to see anything at all. That's bad seeing as you're 12 and everything."

"Good job keeping him in line, Rosalie." I say, kindly.

I know she still doesn't really like me all that much, but whatever, I'm actually nice to her so it helps me out a little bit, seeing as I'm still young. "No problem, if you ever need help keeping your man in line, just send off a message to me." she offers.

I laugh, "I think I've got it handled well. Alec's a good guy."

Jane snorts, "Oh please. You've got to be kidding me. This is my twin brother we are talking about."

"Be nice to him, he doesn't do anything to you." I say, rolling my eyes.

"You've only been around here for the last 8 years there, sunshine. We've lived a lot longer than that."

"Sunshine? Ew."

That earns laughs from all around the room as I sigh and get another piece of cake. I am so eating as much of this as I can before I have to 'die'.

Not all that long later Alec picks me up again and we head back to my room, followed by Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Felix and Demetri. They're all there just in case Alec possibly loses control... I won't think about that though.

He lays me down on the bed and a tear finally streaks my cheek, I was a little bit scared now because I heard how painful that this is.

"Hey, don't cry now." he murmurs, "You were good all day today. This is a time to be happy, you're finally getting it over with."

"This is going to hurt though." I say softly.

Jane walks over and takes my hand, "Yes, it will hurt. It will actually hurt very much, but all of us will be here."

Hard to think she actually hated me at the start of all this.

"Get it over with now then, Alec." I whisper, "Please."

"As you wish." he says, as he moves some hair away from my neck, exposing it. He leans down over me and his teeth lightly graze my neck for a second, almost hesitating. Then, he bites down hard and I feel a firing burning pain that was almost indescribable. I start to shriek and writhe almost instantly and Alec pulls back. "Do you think that did the trick?"

"I think so." Jane says, as I scream even louder.

I feel something cold take my other hand and squeeze it, it was Alec, "Shh, sweetheart." he soothes, "It'll be over soon enough, I promise."

I wasn't able to form any words though, all I could think about was the intense burning that was taking over my entire body, burning me alive.

The burning continued and I still thrashed around and screamed, no matter how many times Alec kept saying I was going to be alright, there was only one thing that I could think of. I was going to die.

**A/N: Ouu, it's vampire time for little Clara. :)**


	14. Awake

**A/N: I'll just explain my absence at the end of this chapter, to allow you guys to get to the reading part more quickly. If anyone still even reads this...**

**Disclaimer: You all know by now that I don't own the recognized characters and bla bla bla. The only person who is mine is Clara.**

I try to hold the screaming in, but I just couldn't manage to do it. The pain was too intense for me and to be honest, I just wanted to die as it spread through my body like a burning wild fire during a really dry season. I could feel Alec struggling to hold my flailing body down, probably trying to prevent me from hurting myself or falling off of the bed. I didn't want to be held down though I wanted to thrash, scream and cry. Some type of way to get out all the pain I was feeling.

"Shh, sweetheart." Alec murmurs to me, "It's alright. You're going to be alright."

I'm going to be alright? I don't even know how long I have been burning like this for, time is too hard to tell in this state. All I can concentrate on is the fire and how I just wish it would stop. Can't they just kill me? I'm going to die at this rate anyways. The fire is too hot, it feels like the flames are licking at my skin, as if I were standing in a house fire.

"Poor thing must really be hurting." Esme comments, and I almost relaxed some when I heard her speak. Her voice and everything about her is so soothing and motherly.

"That's why I didn't want to do this to her." Alec trails off, "I thought it would hurt her too much, and it turns out I was right."

"It's what she wanted though, Alec." Jane speaks, "Also, you know what would have had to happen to her if she didn't want to be changed."

I can feel Alec stiffen, and he holds me a bit closer to him, "Well, she had the option to go to the Cullen's and wait until she was about 18 years old to get changed, she could have done that."

"Well it's obvious that's not what she wanted." Carlisle says, "Giving her what she wanted might have been the better thing in this situation, rather than to deny her the change and make her mad. We all know what temper she has."

I hate that they're all talking about me like I'm not even here because I am here and I can hear them and they do know that, so maybe they should stop talking that way or my temper will flare up because I'm kind of annoyed and in a lot of pain.

"I guess so." Alec sighs softly.

"Well, you really shouldn't need to worry much longer. The change is almost done." Alice says, "The pain for her should be starting to go away slowly now, and her heart should be speeding up right about now."

Alice was right too, I felt my heart pounding a lot faster in my chest, almost as if I were going to have a heart attack. Slowly my arms felt a lot less hot and I didn't feel as if I was in so much pain. All the fire was starting to leave me and I was feeling so much more aware of the things around me.

"When should she be opening her eyes?" Alec asks, as I feel him putting me down on the bed and moving away from me a bit.

"Any time now, she'll probably take her time a bit. I think she's exploring her new senses."

Indeed I was exploring my new senses, it was really weird. I opened my eyes slightly, and all the colors were so much more enhanced and things seemed so much more... different. A good kind of different, I've never really been able to see so many things like this. I had the vision of both eyes now and it was something so amazing.

There was also the really bad burning in my throat that I just noticed and my eyes bulged. I was so thirsty... I would willingly rip out a persons throat right about now. Though that's what I was afraid of in the first place. I didn't really want to harm anyone just so I could be satisfied. That's when a dry sob escapes my throat and almost everyone looks shocked.

"Of all the things a new born vampire could do, she sits there and dry sobs." Emmett says, kind of disappointed, "I was kind of hoping for a little fight here..."

Rosalie slaps him, "Oh stop it, she's clearly upset."

"Sorry." he mumbles, sheepishly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Alec asks me, slowly approaching.

"My throat burns so badly, but I don't want to hurt anyone because of it!" I wail.

"Here, how about you take this." Jane says, handing me a water bottle.

"Water?" I blink, as I clutch at my throat.

"No, it's blood." she says, "It's just not fresh human blood, it's from a blood bank. So that way the only person hurt was the person who got the needle to get the blood drawn from them. Is that alright for now?"

Without thinking I snatch the bottle from her and sink my teeth in to it, drinking it that way, almost desperately. When I finished it I was gasping and my throat was still burning badly.

"I need more..." I mumble, "A lot more."

"We'll get you more soon." Alec assures me, "I promise you."

"Alright." I say, looking uncomfortable. "Quickly though."

"For someone as thirsty as she is, she's quite calm." Jasper notes.

Calm my fucking ass, Jasper! Someone needs to get me some more fucking blood now before I go and terrorize the whole damn town. I am so thirsty!

"Clara, dear, how are you feeling?" Aro asks me.

"Oh, like I want to kill something, but no big deal at all." I grumble.

I am also feeling very crowded, all these people in my room! So many people, just too many... haven't they heard of personal bubbles and all that stuff? I was really feeling on edge now and it was visible in my facial features.

"Maybe some people should clear out." Alec says, "At least until she figures out what she wants to do to solve her little problem."

The first to leave are Aro, Caius and Marcus seeing as they probably have other more important things to do at the moment. Being the leaders and all there's probably something that they need to attend to or listen to reports of to make sure that no unusual activity is going on in the world due to our race. Our race, that sounds so weird to me now. I'm a part of this whole crazy fantasy.

Carlisle and Esme smile at me and the exit the room also, followed by Edward and Bella. Now the only people that were left were Alec, Jane, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Felix and Demetri. It still seems like a lot of people to me, but I can live with that. A mix of Volturi and Cullen's is a good type of mix for me right now, seeing as I have no idea what I want to do.

"No one's going to try and persuade you to pick anything, if that's what you think." Jasper says, "This is a choice you need to make for yourself."

"Yeah, and make it quickly. I'm game for some arm wrestling." Emmett smirks.

"To think one time I thought you were really awesome." I roll my eyes, "Now you're just being annoying."

"The pleasure, clearly is all mine right now." he responds, grinning.

"No children..." I say, "Or parents."

"Clara, you don't have to pick the human diet if you don't want to." Alec reminds.

"I don't think I can do the animal thing...I feel like I want to rip out throats and be all violent and nasty. It's just that I've got this bit of humanity that still keeps me sane. I have this feeling that if I don't have something that satisfies me, I'll lose the humanity I do have. I don't want to lose myself. So to keep myself sane, I'm going to go with the human diet. Just, a strict one...I won't kill children, I won't kill a family. None of that can happen around me. I won't have it..."

"I'll be sure to respect that, then." he says, "You'll just have to feed at different times than the others..."

"I don't care." I say, "Also, I want the person dead before I have to do anything. I can't kill the person myself, I just can't." I cringe, "Make sure it's quick too, no drawing it out and making it painful, please."

"She demands a lot." Felix snorts.

"It's Clara, she's like, Queen It Must Be Perfect." Demetri rolls his eyes.

"Not true..." I say, my voice sounding strained, "Can I get more blood now, please?"

"We'll get right to that." Felix and Demetri walk out of my room, and I sigh.

"Sorry." I say, simply to the Cullen's, "I thought I was going to do what you guys do, but I feel like I'll go crazy...like I'll snap."

"I know how you feel." Jasper says, "I was blood crazy back in my early years. You probably don't remember the stories I told you about it now. I drank so much blood though. Even now, this diet is still a challenge for me. I manage though, so you never know, some day you might actually have the strength to take on the vegetarian diet, if you wanted to."

"I do want to take on that diet, I don't want to hurt people... that was my main fear before I was being changed. Nothing else, just the whole diet thing. I didn't and still don't want to kill humans." I say, "I really don't know if I'll be able to when giving the option..."

I couldn't either. When the human was finally ready for me, dead and all. I actually stepped back and freaked out. I wasn't able to drink from the human. I was fine with the donated blood but something stopped me with actual fresh blood. So now my choice was a mix of donated blood and animal blood. It would be alright for me, as long as I kept rational thoughts at all times.

"I want that arm wrestling fight, kid." Emmett reminds me, poking my now rock hard arm.

"Yeah, just saying I'll win, but you know, I'll just let you think that you're all strong and stuff."

I was more willing to humor Emmett now that I was fed and not as thirsty as I was when I had first woken up earlier that day.

"Like I said, I think you doubt my awesome skills."

"Didn't Bella supposedly beat you at arm wrestling?" I ask.

"Oh, she did." Rosalie smirks.

"Go on, Clara. Show him what you're made of." Alec hugs me close, pressing his lips to my forehead. Awe, not my lips? What a disappointment.

I can't wait for some alone time with him tonight, even though I won't be sleeping. That will be one thing I am really going to miss.

"Oh, I will." I say, "I'll make sure he never dares to challenge another newborn ever again."

Poor Emmett never even saw what was coming, but lets just say that the table we used for arm wrestling is severely splintered and in need of quick replacement. At least it isn't an old antique table or something. I'm not sure Aro would have been pleased...

**A/N: Where to start, oh where to start? Lets see, the last time I posted it was the Summer. Lots of family was just starting to arrive in town, and I was spending a lot of time at my aunt and uncles cottage to help clean it up for all the guests that would be soon arriving. My best friend left to go back to Korea, so that made me depressed. Also, I was heading off for a few days to go to a HUGE TAYLOR SWIFT ( LOVE HER ! 3) concert. After that I also spent a lot of time at the cottage, until people left and what not. Once everyone left I don't remember a lot because I was really super depressed by that point. All my friends were gone to different places out of town and I was basically all by myself all the time. Oh, then wonderful August came and I went off to camp for 6 days, and then one of my friends moved closer to me. So the whole month of August all I ever came home to do was take a shower and pack more clothes for myself for the never ending sleepover I basically had. Then, in September I started this really difficult thing called High School, so this silly little thing that we need more of called time seemed to have left me. No time for anything.**

**So, hopefully you guys will continue reading this story like it has never stopped for a wicked long amount of time and bare with me. I'm going to try for every second week. (:**


	15. Future Mission

**A/N: Hello again...here's me...writing another chapter for you people to read.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own the recognized characters and all that. If you're talking about me owning Twilight though, I do indeed own that, a copy of the book and the movie xD Twilight is on my book shelf, and the movie is with my other DVDs.**

Alec holds me in his arms, smiling at me with his charming smile and I couldn't help but to smile back at him with a huge grin on my face. The Cullen's had finally returned to America after about a week of being here. Now things were finally half decently normal and Alec and I managed to find some time to ourselves.

"What's it like?" he finally asks me.

"What's what like?" I ask him, confused.

"Being able to see, with both eyes and better than 20/20 vision."

"Amazing." I say, after pondering it for a few seconds, "I finally get to see what I feel like I've been missing. Oh, and I get to see your amazing face a whole heck of a lot better...so that just puts the cherry on top."

"You're too kind sometimes, Clara."

"Maybe it's not that I'm too kind, maybe it's just that sometimes you're too resistant to the kindness." I tell him, "You don't want to accept it."

There's silence as the two of us just lay there and he absentmindedly strokes my hair, and I sigh. He looks as if he's pondering something to say and thinking very carefully about what he was going to say to me. I kind of dislike that, it's like he's putting too much thought in to it.

Then finally he says, "You know, I dislike how you seem to know more and put more thoughts in to things than your average 12 year old child."

"Took that long for you to lay there, think about it and then tell me that?" I ask, skeptically.

"Yes, it did, obviously." he kisses my cheek.

"I don't get you sometimes." I say, sighing, "I really don't..."

"Good, that means you're still mentally young and I'm not completely losing you."

"You're not losing me at all, I'm still well...myself."

"You're getting a lot smarter, though. Scares me sometimes."

"Still have a lot to learn though, and it's up to you to teach me what I need to know, I guess. I mean, I am new to this whole guard and vampire thing. I'll need you as a role model."

"I always will be here to help you out with this whole new world, I will never leave you alone with this." Alec murmurs, "I'll promise you that much."

I smile and notice the burning in my throat was returning again as it did almost all the time. Barely hours after feeding, too. I was so needy when it came to blood and I hated it so much.

"Alec..." I mumble, trailing off.

"What is it, Clara?"

"I'm thirsty...again."

"I guess we better fix that." Alec says, "Though, it's broad daylight...I know you'd rather it fresh but would some of the animal blood we have in water bottles for situations like these work?"

"I don't care what it is, I'll take it."

"Come on, lets go then." he gets up, and grabs my hand, pulling me up with him.

"Oh, I didn't know this would require moving." I complain.

"You're a vampire, you're not suppose to be lazy."

"Well surprise...I am!"

"Oh, knowing you." he says, as we head toward the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Shut up, you're mean." I say.

Then I get a whiff of the blood from the bottles that were in the fridge and I totally go in all mental spazz attack mode where I don't even know myself. My eyes got right wide and a small snarl escaped my lips as I tore my hand away from Alec's and dodged for the fridge. I open it up and grab one of the bottles of blood, hissing as I break it open with my teeth and suck the first bottle dry in seconds. I go through five before I return back to a normal state.

"Wow." Felix says, me noticing he had appeared in the door way of the kitchen. Though I don't know how long he's been watching for, "She's going to be a good little fighter."

I just freeze and stare at the floor, feeling horrible about myself and how I lose my mind so easily. I don't like it. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and it wasn't Alec, it was Felix.

"Hey kid, cheer up, won't you?" he says lightly, "You're just being a typical newborn vampire. Most are normally a lot worse than this, you're doing really good. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I sigh softly, still staring at the floor, "I just don't like this."

"You're a really sweet girl, so we all know this has to be tough for you, but unfortunately this is how it is and how it will always will be."

"I know, Felix." I mumble, as Alec walks up and takes my hand again.

"How about we go back to the room, sweetheart?" he asks me, soothingly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Actually, the reason why I'm here is to say that you guys are wanted in the main hall." Felix says, "At once."

"Ah, alright." Alec says, "Best see what's going on."

"Me included?" I ask.

"Yes, you included. You are an official guard member now."

"Yeah, guess you are right." I tell him.

"Come on." Alec says.

We walk with Felix to the main hall, I was kind of nervous because it was my first time ever called there as an actual guard member. I hope I don't have to go to just randomly kill a bunch of rule breaking vampires already.

We walk in to the hall and then stand off kind of to the side, where Jane was already standing. I looked around kind of nervously and waited in the silence, almost jumping when Aro finally spoke.

"We have a bit of a situation to deal with." Aro says, "A few vampires are making themselves quite conspicuous and causing a bit of a ruckus right here in Italy and it must be stopped at once. Apparently there are four or five of them, so we're going to need more than the usual on the guard."

"Who do you want to go, master?" Jane asks, eagerly.

"You, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Clara should be a good enough group to handle all of them." Aro says, "and you guys will all leave at dusk tonight. Understood?"

Oh no, that's exactly what I was afraid of...

"Yes, master." I murmur along with the others who were a lot more eager than I was.

Some more plans were discussed that I really didn't pay any attention to, and then we leave the hall to go back to whatever we may have been doing before we were called there. Now we only had hours before we had to leave and I was not looking forward to this at all.

"You're not happy." Alec comments, noticing my worse mood.

"No, not really." I sigh.

"I'm sorry." he sighs.

"It's fine..."

Maybe.

**A/N: and here's the next installment. Next I gotta think about how to push along things and figure out how I'm going to end this story and all that kind of stuff. I don't really have a plan yet, though I should (:**


	16. No One Hurts Him

**A/N: Again, I lied about the updating, but I can not help it. Seems like High School HAS indeed been taking over my life, as well as family/friend drama. Being the selfless person people describe myself as... I've more been trying to put everyone else and their stuff before me and mine. Though I do dislike that I can not update all the time. I'll try more too, but I feel like I shouldn't promise anything. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

Alec had taken me hunting as soon as we left the castle, it was a quick hunt because we had to go on our way to locate the vampires that we had to eradicate. I was reluctant to go, but I knew I had to. Truth be told I didn't want to kill anyone, threat to the vampire world or not. I'm the type who see's all life as 'precious', though in technicality the vampires aren't living but they're beings. I don't think I can do that, I don't think I can get rid of any one. I don't think I have it in me, new born vampire kid or not.

I ran alongside Alec, the two of us kind of lingered at the back of the little group while Jane, Felix and Demetri were at the front. I guess we just did it so we could have our own privacy and Alec wanted to keep close to me in case I randomly decided to have another moment of doubt, because he'd need to talk me out of the doubt and reassure me that it was all okay, and that we were killing the bad people. No one that was good would be harmed.

I looked around at the blurred scenery we were running past, it was really pretty. Perhaps I could just continue to stare at it in awe and hope that it will keep my mind off of things for the time being? I know we'd be doing stuff for a while, because before we could touch these vampires we'd have to observe them, and to be honest I thought that to be quite boring.

I'm going to be a fail of a Volturi Guard member.

The head of the group slowed down now and Alec and I slowed down in to pace with them, I sigh and look to Alec with a look of boredom on my face. It was evident that I did not want to be here. He smiles at me and then kisses me on the lips and that certainly shocked me out of my bored attitude. He pulls away from me and I look disappointed, but I did have to remember we were in company of three other vampires at the moment who probably didn't want to see Alec and I go in to a full on make out session.

Both Demetri and Felix cough slightly, and I grin at them, "Is there a problem, boys?" I ask, cheekily.

"This is a mission, not a make out session. I think the two of you are a little confused at the moment." Felix winks.

Alec grins, "Ah, but she looks bored, I just had to do something to get her more in to it. Didn't I?"

"I think that would actually distract her more from the mission, brother." Jane says, coolly, "Now will the both of you pay some sort of attention to what's going on now? I highly doubt now is a good time to be distracted, or fooling around with each other."

Demetri and Felix smirk slightly, "Fool around with each other?"

"That isn't what I meant." Jane growls, "Now will all of you stop acting like fools, or I'll notify Master."

"Jane, chill out." Alec grumbles, "I don't think we need to be on full alert, we've got strong people here right now. We can take them down, no issue."

"I will not chill out, Alec Volturi!" she snarls.

I watch in shock as Jane uses her power on her brother, and he yells in pain and begins to hiss and snarl at her. He was thrashing back and forth on the ground and I stood there frozen and then I stepped forward, hissing and snarling myself. Nobody is going to hurt my Alec and get away with it. I leap at Jane and pin her down to the ground, pressing my hand to her face I send a strong bolt of electricity through her.

I watch as she starts to hiss and the ends of her hair begin to singe and slightly smoke, and her face contorts in pain.

"Leave my fucking man alone." I growl, and then get up off her.

All four of them look to my hands and what I did not notice is they had what looked like small bolts of electricity glowing at my finger tips.

"It appears she can control her power at will now, and the severity of it has increased." Jane grumbles.

Alec puts his arms around my waist from behind me and pulls me close to him, he kisses the top of my hair, murmuring to me softly to get me to calm down and soon the electricity disappeared and I calmed down. Though my chest was still heaving angrily, with unneeded breaths. My breathing was ragged as I stomp at the ground.

"If you dare do that to him again in front of me, I'll make sure I set something on fire with this and fry your sorry little arse." I sneer. "Oh, and do please know that I am not kidding when I say that. No one hurts my Alec without being hunted down and punished by me."

"Clara, mia Clara. Calm down." Alec whispers in to my ear, "I'm alright, sweetheart. No need to get so violent, I've dealt with my sister and her temper issues for a very long time."

"I don't care, you won't be now. She has me to get through." I hiss.

"She's fiesty," Felix winks, "I'm sure Alec will have a good time with her."

"Shut up." Alec growls at Felix, "You're much too perverted for my liking. She's too young to be doing anything that you're 'suggesting'."

"This mission is going to totally go belly up if all of us can't get any control on our temper." Jane grumbles, "Aro will not be pleased."

"The fuck with them right now," I grumble, "actually, all I really want is more fucking blood."

"Then lets go." Alec sighs, "We'll be back very soon, sister. Maybe it will give us all time to get our head on straight and then we can regroup from there. Yes?"

"Sure, sure." she mutters, "Maybe we'll go find some humans in the area."

"Yeah, do that." Alec tells her, "We'll all meet back somewhere around here in an hour or so?"

"Better make it two, or I might rip your mate to a million little pieces and burn her in a fire."

A growl escapes Alec's lips, "Better make it three then, or I just might accidentally kill my own sister."

"Good then, three hours it is." Jane runs off with the two baboons, and I just look at Alec and sigh.

"No more doing that." Alec tells me sternly, "If she decides she wants to tell Aro, all of us would be screwed, you do realize that, don't you?"

"I don't care, no one is hurting you on my time."

I gaze in to his eyes and see that they were full of love and a look of protection, like he wanted to keep me safe from anything and everything. Now that I was a vampire, my eyes mirrored his look. I wanted to keep him safe from anything I possibly could as well.

"I love you." I mumble, softly.

"I love you, too." he pecks my lips gently, "Come on, lets go now. The sooner we go hunting, the sooner we get back to what we're here for."

"Then the sooner we get to go back home, right?" I guess, hopeful.

"Yes, you are right." he says.

I smile and the two of us run off to track the scent of some type of half decent animal that wasn't nearing extinction for myself.

**A/N: There's that, hehe, hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon. I do have a three day weekend coming up this weekend, as well as my birthday being the weekend after that. Anyways...I never get reviews any more :( Review for the soon to be birthday girl? My 16th is coming up, and well... reviews would make it even better! =D 3**


	17. Mission Complete

**A/N: Yeah, I know... most of you probably all hate me for not updating this in so long. Things come up though, especially when it comes to my life. Mostly just excessive amounts of school work, and then instead of being home for Christmas break, I was an 18 drive away from where I live and on vacation. I didn't have access to a computer until the last few days, and that was actually when I bought a brand new laptop...but yeah. I was still too busy to do anything, and then when I got home I had to study for my upcoming exams (which are now done).**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything in this story. Just Clara. She shall always be mine :'D**

Once we were all back together as a group again the mood still remained tensed, even though everyone had been properly 'fed' and had time apart from each other. I was still sticking close to Alec's side and glaring daggers at Jane, and she returned the glare just as ferociously. She didn't scare me though, as of right now I am stronger than she is, and I can now control my power at will. That means I can make her fry more quickly than a sunny side up egg in a frying pan.

As of right now all of us were keeping our eyes peeled for the vampires that were causing the issues for us, seeing as even if we didn't find them we couldn't just go and jump them right away. We had to catch them in the act first, and then we could move in on them. The adrenaline was now actually starting to pump through my system. I wanted to prove to them that I could do this, and that I would be okay with this.

"Alec." I whisper, "Look at that." My eyes were focused on one spot, where there was a small group of new born vampires just ripping apart a family of humans right out in the open daylight.

"Good job, Clara." He breathes, "Jane, come here."

Jane silently walks over and looks to where both mine and Alec's gazes were directed that, and she makes a small "Hmm" sound, looking over to Felix and Demetri, beckoning them over. They both look at the group of interest and then nod at Jane and Alec.

"We have our reasoning for confrontation now." Felix says, "Clearly."

"No sense on intervention right this second." Alec says, "Let them finish the humans first, and then we make our move."

"They're almost done, so we shouldn't hesitate for too long." Jane comments.

"I think we should go now." I quietly offer my own opinion. I am apart of this guard now, aren't I?

They all look at me with raised eyebrows, probably surprised that I had suggested anything, seeing as I was so reluctant to go on the mission or do anything like this. However, I am just learning to adjust to my new life style, and my new life style is protecting the vampire's secret. I may be new at this, but I am not a dumb girl.

I think we should go now because as soon as those vampires are done with their meal, chances are they're just going to run off and they won't stop running when they sense that we're on their trail. We may as well take them down when we have them in a spot where we are at the advantage. They will be more defensive at this moment seeing as they are feeding, but we do have the abilities to take them on.

* * *

I stood there and my un-beating heart almost jumped in my throat as one of the enemy vampires lunged at me, in an attempt to try and take me down. With a swift movement I grab their arm, and electricity pulses from the tips of my fingers and through the entire body of the female vampire. She gives a few shrieks of rage as her hair starts to spark, and her skin was even starting to crackle.

"Toss her in to the fire, Clara." Alec calls over to me, tossing his own attacker in to the waiting flames that Felix had set up.

I follow Alec's action, and my attacker was now burning away in the fire next to one of her accomplices. Jane was currently torturing two of them with her power, just for her own sick amusement. I do really like Jane, but sometimes she makes me feel really pissed off. She acts so mental sometimes…if there was a vampire therapist, I'd send her to one.

"Jane, just burn the fucking idiots." I finally snap at her.

"Yeah, might want to do what she said, Jane." Demetri smirks at me, "Our little Clara just swore at you."

"When it comes to these people I will do what I want." Jane says, smoothly, "Clara doesn't have the control here. She's the newest member, anyways."

I snarl at her and then walk a bit of a ways away from her as she finally has the decency to throw them in to the waiting flames. The bodies of the dead humans were also thrown in as well, even though I don't think they deserve that. They didn't do the wrong, so their bodies shouldn't be burnt to ashes. Alec follows slowly behind me, but I don't stop until I'm as far away from Jane as I can possibly be.

"She's really pissing you off lately, isn't she?"

"I think that would be the understatement of the year, Alec."

"Just ignore her, love. This is what she's like outside of the castle. Once we're back to normal she won't be as obnoxious as this until we have to leave again, and normally that won't be for a little while."

"Yes, I know, Alec." I sigh, "I'm just use to seeing people a certain way all these years. I take a while to adjust to all the change that has been going on lately."

"You're handling it quite maturely though." He comments, "Very well, actually. I'm definitely going to have to inform Master that you performed quite well."

"I'd rather you not do that." I mumble, "Please?"

"Why not, though?" Alec asks, "He'd be pleased."

"Yeah, I know. That's why, too. I don't really appreciate the extra attention. I just want to go back to the castle and have some normalcy for a while. Don't you?"

"Is anything ever truly normal?" he asks, looking up at the blue sky.

"You may just have a point there." I tell him, "Also, if everything were normal, life would be rather boring, wouldn't it?"

He chuckles softly and leans in to gently kiss me, "Exactly, my Clara. Exactly…"

We instantly part from the kiss as soon as the other three people of our group walk over after the fire had been put out and everything that was out of place got cleaned up. There was no sign of anything wrong this way, and our job was now done. I actually got through the first major task without messing anything up too badly, or feeling guilty about anything. Yes, I killed an actual being…but it had to be done for the sake of the law.

"Time to go home now, and maybe the two of you can get a room." She directs that last small comment at Alec and I.

If I could blush, I probably would.

"Yeah, that's not happening any time soon." Alec mutters, and I face palm.

"Can we steer clear of this subject for now?" I complain, "This is private matters between Alec and I."

"Oh, but I'm sure everyone in the castle will hear it when it happens." Felix teases me.

"Don't make me zap you." I threaten, "I will make sure it hurts."

Felix snickers at me but decides for his own benefit to shut the heck up and leave me alone before I really do go and give him a good frying. Alec and I hold hands and then we all set out at a run, back to the castle.

Today truly marked the day of a whole new life for me, I got through the first task and I was okay with it. I could do this. I would be okay.

The only thing left now was to figure out more things out with Alec, and the relationship we have. With me being only twelve years old things were still rather difficult, and most times they were awkward too. However, I wanted to talk to him and figure out what his plans for the future were, and what the plans for our future are.

So many questions for one twelve year old girl.

**A/N: Not long, but I hoped you like it. I think we're getting close to the end of this story. I'm just working on trying to tie up any loose ends I may have left and all that.**


	18. The End

**A/N: I honestly didn't expect to have this chapter up and running for today, but while I have no school I figured I best get it done. I want to start my second semester with no obligations like story chapters to write up, so over the next two days I have with still no school...I'm going to try and get everything tied up. Then I probably won't start a new story for a while. Or if I do start one soon, I won't post it until I've written the whole thing ahead of time. As for now, it's a focus on work.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly..you know what I'm gonna say by now.**

**8 Years Later:**

I laid contentedly in the arms of Alec, gazing up in to his crimson red eyes with a look of peace on my face. He was smiling at me, happiness also etched in his flawless features. Despite the fact that both of us were physically young the two of us had a small wedding with the few vampires we knew as guests, and imagine this…even a vampire Minister. Yes, my mind was blown as well.

I just wanted our relationship to be more permanent and official and I also know this sounds stupid for a vampire, but I didn't want to have sex out of wedlock. When I was twelve my mind was just being taken over by the raging pre-teen hormones, I suppose with being a vampire… I gained some common sense.

Mentally I am now twenty years old, and Alec was finally starting to view me as more of a young lady than just a little girl that he's known since she was four. I still had nothing on his mental age, though. I'm not even all that sure how old he really is, he had just chuckled when I asked and said he wasn't sure he really wanted me to know that information.

I honesty, I don't really care how old Alec mentally is. Something like love shouldn't have petty little things like age barriers and all that keeping people apart. I just don't see the point in it. The only thing that I think would be super gross is if a 70 year old man was with a 30 year old girl. It's rather gross, actually. However, Alec and I are physically the same age, so as I said…it doesn't really matter.

"Clara." Alec interrupts my musing.

"Alec." I reply, simply, "What is it?"

"To be honest, you looked almost like you were thinking too hard." He leans down and kisses my forehead, "Normally when that happens there's something wrong. Though I don't know what would be wrong. Did I do something?"

"No, nothing is wrong, Alec." I laugh, "I just like to think. You know me. As of these last few years I tend to over think everything.

"It kind of makes me sad that you've gotten more mature over these last years." He sighs, "Disappointing in some ways…can you go back to four years old?"

"I kind of don't want to go back to being four years old, to be honest." I say, simply, "If I was four years old again, none of this would have happened. We wouldn't be together in the way we are now. If I was four years old, I'd be blind in one eye again. You know how much I hated that."

"I know, Clara. Forgive me, I like to go back to the days where I had to scare the monsters under the bed away." He winks at me.

"Oh just be quiet, won't you?" I ask him, "That just makes me feel rather awkward."

"Well…I know of a few ways that would make me be quiet."

I can't help but to roll my eyes at him and roll away from him to get up off the bed and go to over to the vanity and brush out my long hair, absentmindedly. Oh boys will be boys, always have a one track mind and that's usually making out, sex and staring at big butts and boobs.

"I'm guessing I'm not getting my way right now, am I?" Alec questions, as I just shake my head.

"No, not right now…" I roll my eyes at him, "Stop being such a guy. Sometimes it does get rather annoying."

"Ah, alright…fine, I totally get it." He grins, "Or maybe I'm just getting my wish and you're going back to four years old."

"That's not even possible." I tell him, "Sorry to dampen your day dreams, but sometimes they aren't even sane ones."

He just laughs and gets up, walking up behind me and hugging me from behind and he kisses the top of my hair. "You know, I do like you just the way you are."

"You better, after all…you did say "I do" to me, and that should count as loving me forever." I sigh, "You will love me forever, right?"

"Clara, when I tell you that I love you forever, I mean it." He then kisses my cheek, "_Ti amo."_

I giggle slightly as he tells me that he loves me in Italian, and if I could blush… I probably would have. He just sounds so sexy when he speaks to me in Italian, or just talks in Italian in general.

"I love you too, Alec." I tell him, softly. "I love you a lot."

"Well I would hope so." He chuckles, "After all, it was you who wanted to go through with the whole marriage plan."

"Don't deny that you wanted it as well." I tell him.

"I did." He agrees with me.

He lets go of me and I turn around, walking towards the exit of our room and I head down the hall. Alec was at my heels.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asks.

"Don't you remember the time?" I question him.

"Um, no, what time is it…?" he asks, confused.

I shake my head in amazement as Alec still continues to follow me down the hall, and he still looks confused as ever. I swear, in the last eight years I've almost become more responsible towards the duties that my masters give me than he has. I'm the same rank now as Jane is in the guard, I've worked hard to get where I am and they are very pleased with me.

Alec had forgotten that we were all being summoned to the main room today, because Aro apparently had another mission for us to do. As of late, the vampire world has been getting more out of hand by the minute. The last mission that we were on two newborns almost took my life, but Alec stepped in to stop them. Good things are definitely not happening these days, and it's best to try and get it stopped before everything gets too out of hand.

I just hope that wherever we're being sent this time and what we're supposed to do isn't as dangerous as the last time we were gone away. What if something happened to Alec or myself?

* * *

I let out a shriek of rage as I lunged forward towards a vampire that had just ripped off Alec's arm, and was about to rip his head off. How dare they disfigure my husband! I'll disfigure them and burn them all one by one, and I'll even let Jane hurt them as much as she wishes to. I didn't care now, I've had enough of these people that are going and trying to mess up this little system we have. It was time to get violent to the extreme.

"No!" I yell at the vampire, "Don't you dare hurt him." I pull the person off of Alec, and slowly start to electrocute them. "You hurt him, and you suffer my wrath. Do you hear me?"

My teeth were bared as I ripped off the vampires head, and threw it in to the flames. Next I ripped off the rest of his limbs very slowly, and I tossed the rest of them in to the fire. My power was still waiting to be used on the next person to dare hurt anyone I loved, yes, that even included Jane. My hair crackled with electricity, but it did not singe or smoke and my fingertips still had the glow of electricity as well.

"Anyone else prepared to get a zapping?" I snarl, "As you can all clearly see, I am ready. Now if you all come to us quietly, and let us grab you…we will take you to our masters and you may be given mercy."

That right there was the biggest lie of my career, but I had to lure them in somehow and that seemed to be the easiest way.

* * *

Alec pulls me close to him and strokes my hair comfortingly, "Do you know just how well you did today?" he asks me, softly.

"Well enough to make sure the love of my life didn't die in a fire. I might have just jumped in the fire after you." I admit.

"Clara." Alec cradles my face between his hands, forcing me to look at him, "If something ever happens that I did happen to…die…I'd want you to go on with this life, and I wouldn't want you to jump in the fire after me. Do you get that?"

"No, I don't get that, because that seems like you're asking too much of me by saying that. How would you expect me to go on after something like that? It'd be too devastating, Alec. I don't think I could handle that. No, I wouldn't be able to handle that. So don't make me promise to something like that. Chances are I probably won't agree to that."

"Well," he sighs, "that's fine. We won't have to worry about that anyways, because nothing is going to happen to either of us. We're getting closer and closer to finding the vampire or vampires that are causing all these issues for us, and once we kill them…all we be calm once more. No more near death experiences will happen, because we're all very strong, and we're highly skilled. All of us are, and you know that."

"I know, but I still get scared that something is going to happen to you. Especially after the events that happened today. Weren't you scared that something was going to happen to me the last time?" I ask him.

"I was petrified, Clara. I'm not going to dwell on it, though." He sighs, "There's no sense on dwelling on things that aren't going to happen."

I smile at him, "I adore you."

"So it went from love to just adoration?"

"Sometimes I love you seems so over used, don't you think?"

"I like the way you think sometimes, you know that, right?" he asks me.

He releases his light grasp on my face and pulls me back close to him, and I smile softly, nuzzling my head in to his chest. He lightly strokes my hair again and I smile softly, and lightly close my eyes. I wish I could just fall asleep like this again, because it was so soothing. In his arms is where I belong.

With me is where he belongs, somehow even though it was the most unlikely thing in the world to happen… I had melted his heart as soon as he saw me, and then I had ended up with him in a more complicated way. Even though it wasn't supposed to work out that way, that's just how it did work out.

It's for the best, too. We're perfect for each other, there couldn't have been a better match made when it comes to us.

I'm just going to hope that it really does stay this way forever, because now that I have Alec, I know that I could never live without him. I need him more than I need animal blood to keep control on myself and my humanity. I need Alec because he makes me feel like a normal girl and not just some horrible monster that is here to terrorize this earth.

Love to me isn't just the pleasures, like the sex and the intense make out sessions… it's something that a person needs. Everyone needs compassion and understanding, and that's really something you can only ever get from your true soul mate. Sometimes people like friends never truly understand you like a soul mate can. I've found mine, and as of now… I honestly couldn't be happier.

My life right now is pure bliss.

I love you, Alec Volturi.

Forever and Always.

**A/N: Yes, the is the end. I really didn't know where else I could go with this story, and as I said...with the new semester in school coming up, I need to start with a clean slate. I do hope some people enjoyed this story and please, if you could review some feedback about what you thought of that, I'd love it. There's nothing a writer loves more than reviews.**


End file.
